Uczłowieczanie
by eiwaransich
Summary: Harry pisze w dzienniku Toma.
1. Chapter 1

-Nazywam się Harry Potter.

-Witaj, Harry Potterze.

-A Ty jak się nazywasz?

-Tom Riddle.

-Tak jest napisane na tym dzienniku.

-Jest tak, ponieważ jest to mój dziennik.

-Mogę w nim pisać?

-Możesz.

-Jak to się dzieje, że mi odpisujesz?

-Jestem w dzienniku.

-Więc nie jesteś człowiekiem?

-Jestem wspomnieniem.

-Czyim?

-Toma.

-To jesteś, czy nie jesteś Tomem?

-Jestem jego przeszłością.

-Czyli on gdzieś teraz jest w moim świecie?

-Nie wiem. Nie mam dostępu do swojej przyszłości.

-Chciałbyś wiedzieć? Mogę spróbować się czegoś dowiedzieć o Tobie. Mam bardzo mądrą przyjaciółkę, nazywa się Hermiona, na pewno będzie wiedziała, gdzie szukać.

-Wolałbym, abyś tego nie robił.

-Dlaczego?

Hej, Tom? Dlaczego nie chcesz wiedzieć, kim się stałeś?

Tom?

- A Ty chciałbyś wiedzieć, kim się staniesz? A gdyby się okazało, że Twoim przeznaczeniem jest stać się mordercą, albo umrzeć za kilka lat?

-Pewnie. Wtedy mógłbym zrobić coś, aby to zmienić.

-A chciałbyś ze mną dalej pisać, gdybyś się dowiedział, że stałem się kimś bardzo złym?

-Tego się boisz? Że stałeś się zły? Dlaczego tak myślisz?

Tom, odpisz.

To niemiłe, że mi nie odpisujesz.

Nie chcę być wścibski, jestem tylko ciekawy.

Tom… Czy Ty zrobiłeś już coś złego?

Nie przestanę do Ciebie pisać, jeśli tak.

-Obawiam się, że nie jestem zbyt dobry.

-Nie przejmuj się, każdy popełnia błędy. Wiesz, ja też nie jestem dobry. Ostatnio ukradłem koledze z dormitorium figurkę smoka. Ale to nie była taka zwykła figurka, potrafiła latać i zionąć ogniem! To było takie fajne, a ja nigdy nie miałem własnych zabawek i chciałem mieć coś takiego dla siebie. Potem mu było przykro, a bałem się ją oddać. Chciałem mu ją podrzucić, ale bałem się, że ktoś się dowie. W ogóle mnie już nie cieszył ten smok.

-Skoro nie miałeś zabawek, to Ci się należał ten smok.

-Może masz rację… Ale nie powinienem był zabierać koledze.

-To był dobry kolega?

-Tak, pomagał mi nauczyć się pisać piórem, bo jak chodziłem do podstawówki to pisałem tylko długopisem.

-Jesteś mugolakiem?

-A kto to jest?

-Czarodziej, który miał niemagicznych rodziców.

-Nie, moi rodzice byli czarodziejami, tak mi powiedziano. Ale umarli, jak byłem dzieckiem i mieszkałem z wujostwem, którzy byli mugolami.

-Przykro mi. Wiesz co się im stało?

-Zabił ich zły czarnoksiężnik, nazywał się Voldemort.

Nie jest tak źle, to znaczy u wujostwa nie było zbyt fajnie, ale teraz chodzę do Hogwartu, mam przyjaciół, nie musisz się przejmować.

A Ty co takiego złego zrobiłeś?

Ja Ci przecież napisałem, teraz Ty.

-Też zabierałem kolegom różne rzeczy. Ale nie byli dobrymi kolegami.

-To chyba nie tak źle?

-Robiłem też inne rzeczy.

-Na przykład?

-Zmuszałem ich do robienia różnych rzeczy.

-Przy pomocy magii? Ale skoro byli dla Ciebie niemili, to nie było to takie złe. Jak już będę mógł czarować poza szkołą, to też zrobię kilka dowcipów Dudleyowi. To mój kuzyn, nie lubię go.

-Zrobiłem coś bardzo złego.

-Na pewno przesadzasz.

-Przeze mnie ktoś umarł.

-Co się stało?

-Nie chcę o tym pisać.

-Rozumiem. Ale teraz już możesz być dobry.

-Dlaczego miałbym być dobry, skoro nigdy nikt nie był dobry dla mnie?

-Ja będę dla Ciebie dobry i już będziesz miał powód.

-To dlaczego miałbym być dobry dla kogoś oprócz Ciebie?

-Aby sprawić mi przyjemność. Lubię, jak ludzie są dobrzy.

-Zastanowię się nad tym.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ile masz lat?

-16.

-Łał, czyli kończysz już szkołę? To znaczy Tom kończył szkołę, wtedy gdy… no wiesz o co mi chodzi. Ja mam 12. Pewnie teraz pomyślisz sobie, że jestem głupim dzieciakiem i nie będziesz chciał ze mną pisać.

-Nie wiek jest wyznacznikiem inteligencji.

-Cieszę się, że tak uważasz. Ja też tak sądzę. Jest wielu dorosłych, którzy nie są zbyt mądrzy.

-Na przykład?

-No na przykład nauczyciel, który uczył mnie obrony przed czarną magią w zeszłym roku. Umiał dobrze zaklęcia, ale był niesympatyczny, dziwnie się zachowywał, nosił na głowie turban, a robił to dlatego, aby ukrywać w sobie Voldemorta. To znaczy, ja nie wiem, o co dokładnie chodziło, ale jak zdjął turban, to po drugiej stronie jego głowy była twarz Voldemorta. Mówił, że robi to dla władzy i potęgi, ale przecież skoro Voldemort go wykorzystywał, to wcale nie miał władzy ani potęgi, prawda? Poza tym i tak umarł.

-A co się stało z Voldemortem?

-Nie jestem pewny, to w ogóle było bardzo dziwne. Chyba też umarł, albo zniknął. Niektórzy twierdzą, że on znowu wróci.

-Opowiesz mi, co się wtedy stało?

-Quirrel chciał ukraść kamień filozoficzny który był ukryty w szkole. Ja, mól kolega Ron i Hermiona poszliśmy mu przeszkodzić. Jak Quirrel chciał mnie dotknąć, to go parzyło, więc rzuciłem się na niego i go… Wiesz Tom, ja chyba też kogoś zabiłem. Nigdy o tym nie myślałem w ten sposób.

-Broniłeś się. A co z Voldemortem?

-Nie wiem, on chyba też cierpiał. Straciłem wtedy przytomność, niewiele pamiętam.

-Kiedy to było?

-Pod koniec zeszłego roku. A w tym roku znowu dzieją się straszne rzeczy.

-Opowiedz.

-Komnata tajemnic została otwarta. Przynajmniej tak głosił napis na ścianie. Kilka osób jest nieprzytomnych w skrzydle szpitalnym… Tom, kiedy Ty zostałeś wspomnieniem? W którym roku?

-Dlaczego pytasz?

-Chciałbym zapytać, czy wiesz, kto otworzył komnatę tajemnic ostatnim razem.

-Wiem.

-Możesz mi powiedzieć?

-Nie.

-Dlaczego?

Tom? Nie chcesz chyba dać mi do zrozumienia, że Ty…

-Mogę Ci pokazać.

-Hagrid? Ja… Nie wierzę… Choć… To podobne do niego. On jest dobry, ale czasami bezmyślny. Przepraszam, że pomyślałem, że możesz być za to odpowiedzialny.

-Nie ma sprawy.

-Nie jesteś taki głupi, aby hodować potwory w szkole, gdzie tyle osób może ucierpieć, co nie?

-Chyba nie jestem.

-Pająki potrafią pisać?

-Co?

-No bo przecież Hagrid na pewno by nie napisał czegoś takiego jak „strzeżcie się wrogowie dziedzica". Nie chcę być złośliwy, ale wątpię, aby w ogóle wiedział, jak to się pisze.

-Nie wiem, może ten potrafi. Wiem, że potrafi mówić.

-Przecież nie ma rąk.

-Jest magiczny, nie sądzę, aby to było przeszkodą.

-Racja, to było głupie.

-Nie było. Jesteś bystry, Harry.

-Dziękuję.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom, wydarzyło się coś dziwnego.

-Co się stało?

-Moi przyjaciele nie byli zadowoleni, że z Tobą rozmawiam, więc na wszelki wypadek zrobiłem kopię dziennika, a Ciebie nosiłem zawsze przy sobie. Przepraszam, głupio to zabrzmiało. No i dzisiaj ktoś przeszukał moje rzeczy, zrobił totalną demolkę i jedyne co zabrał, to tę kopię. To nie mogli być moi przyjaciele, bo stało się to podczas lekcji, a jesteśmy na tym samym roku, ale nikt inny nie wiedział, że mam Ciebie… To znaczy, że mam ten dziennik.

-Może poprosili kogoś, aby zabrał Ci dziennik?

-Pewnie tak, nie widzę innego wyjścia. Ale dlaczego aż tak się na to uparli? Przecież my tylko rozmawiamy, zresztą oni nawet o tym nie wiedzą, bo nie robię tego przy nich. No i dlaczego ktoś z Gryffindoru zgodził się zabrać mi mój dziennik?

-Troszczą się o Ciebie.

-Przecież mi się nic nie dzieje. Nic złego mi nie robisz. Poza tym nie jestem dzieckiem, nie potrzebuję troski. Nikt się nigdy o mnie nie troszczył, a sobie poradziłem.

-Skąd wiesz, że Cię nie opętuję w tym momencie?

-Po co miałbyś to robić?

-Aby Cię wykorzystać do złych celów.

-Wtedy byś mi o tym nie powiedział.

-No chyba, że wiedziałbym, że tak pomyślisz.

-Dobry w tym jesteś. W tych psychologicznych zagrywkach, prawda? W takim razie będę uważał na Ciebie. Jak przyjaciele mi powiedzą, że zachowuję się dziwnie, wtedy przestanę do Ciebie pisać, dobrze?

-Dobrze.

-Chciałbym wiedzieć, przed kim Cię ukrywać. Nie chciałbym Cię stracić, polubiłem Cię.

-To miłe.

-Znasz jakieś sposoby, dzięki którym mógłbym Cię ukryć?

-Dziennik jest magiczny, więc normalne zaklęcia nie podziałają, a tych, które mogłyby podziałać na pewno nie będziesz w stanie rzucić. Twój pomysł z kopią był bardzo dobry, ale raczej nie zadziała za drugim razem. Zastanowię się nad tym, ale na razie będziesz musiał używać mugolskich sposobów. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli będziesz w tym lepszy ode mnie.

-Ty miałeś rodziców czarodziei, tak?

-Moja matka była czarownicą, a ojciec mugolem, ale wychowałem się w sierocińcu. Po prostu bardzo dobrze panowałem nad swoją mocą, zanim jeszcze używałem czarów za pomocą różdżki. Niemalże wszystko co mi było potrzebne mogłem osiągnąć w ten sposób, stąd nie potrzebne mi były mugolskie metody. Kiedy zacząłem potrzebować zaawansowanej magii, byłem już w stanie się jej nauczyć.

-Wiesz, chyba naprawdę jesteśmy do siebie bardzo podobni.

-Chyba tak.


	4. Chapter 4

-Moja przyjaciółka została zaatakowana. Żyje, ale jest spetryfikowana.

-Przykro mi.

-Mówią, że nic jej nie będzie.

-W świecie czarodziejów prawie zawsze można uleczyć człowieka.

-Ale nie można pokonać śmierci.

-Myślę, że można. Tylko za wszystko płaci się odpowiednią cenę.

-Jaka jest cena za pokonanie śmierci?

-Uszkodzenia psychiki, niektórzy powiedzieliby, że stanie się złym człowiekiem, a wręcz przestanie bycia człowiekiem.

-To chyba jednak lepiej umrzeć.

-Czasami się nad tym zastanawiam.

-Kiedy z Tobą nie rozmawiam, to Ty, nie wiem, robisz coś?

-Pytasz o to, czy zachowuję świadomość? Częściowo tak. Jestem w stanie podobnym do snu, czasami jest bardziej, czasami mniej świadomy, czasami pamiętam, o czym myślałem między rozmowami z Tobą, czasami nie.

-Nie nudzisz się?

-Nie czuję upływu czasu.

-To trochę straszne.

-To dlatego, że traktujesz mnie jak chorego człowieka.

-Chyba tak. Po prostu mi trochę smutno.

-Z mojego powodu?

-Tak… To znaczy nie przez Ciebie, po prostu ja bym nie chciał być zamknięty w dzienniku dlatego mi smutno.

-Przecież nie Ty jesteś zamknięty.

-Słyszałeś kiedyś o współczuciu?

-Przepraszam, po prostu nigdy wcześniej nikomu nie było przykro, kiedy spotykało mnie coś niemiłego.

-Tom… Ja też tak miałem, zanim poszedłem do Hogwartu. Nie miałeś przyjaciół w Hogwarcie?

-Nie. Może dlatego, że byłem w Slytherinie, a tam ciężko znaleźć przyjaciół. Spotkałem tam wiele mądrych i ciekawych osób, ale nie takie, które by się o mnie troszczyły.

-Cieszę się, że trafiłem do Gryffindoru. Tiara chciała mnie umieścić w Slytherinie, ale poprosiłem, aby tego nie robiła.

-Naprawdę? Nie wiedziałem, że można z nią dyskutować.

-Wolałbyś trafić do innego domu?

-Nie wiem. Chyba jednak dobrze się odnajdowałem wśród tamtych ludzi.

-Przecież sam przed chwilą napisałeś, że byli to dranie.

-Napisałem tylko, że się nie martwili o mnie. Nie jestem pewien, czy uda mi się to Tobie wytłumaczyć. Nie spotkałeś się nigdy z ludźmi, którzy wydawali się być mili, ale okazało się, że tylko używali miłych słów, a tak naprawdę nie obchodzili ich inni?

-Czy ja wiem… Chyba moja nauczycielka w podstawówce taka była. Jak zobaczyła kiedyś że płaczę, to powiedziała, że jak będę miał jakiś problem, to mogę wtedy z nią porozmawiać. Ale jak próbowałem jej powiedzieć, że mój kuzyn i jego banda się nade mną znęcają, to mnie wyśmiała i powiedziała, że to jest moja wina, bo ich prowokuję.

-Myślę, że przekonasz się za jakiś czas, że takich ludzi jest bardzo wiele. Ślizgoni też często udają że są mili, dla własnej korzyści, ale przynajmniej nie oszukują sami siebie. Dlatego cenię sobie takich ludzi.

-Chyba rozumiem Twój sposób myślenia, ale nie mogę się z tym zgodzić. Przecież moi przyjaciele naprawdę są dla mnie mili.

-To dlaczego próbowali Ci ukraść dziennik?

-Sam powiedziałeś, że się o mnie troszczyli.

-To dlaczego nie próbują nadal? Dlaczego z Tobą nie rozmawiają na ten temat?

-Ja… Nie wiem, może przekonali się, że nie jesteś groźny.

-Być może. Nie twierdzę, że masz im nie ufać, ale może się zdarzyć, że się pomyliłeś.

-Nie wierzę w to.

-Rozumiem, Harry. Po prostu staram się o Ciebie troszczyć.

-I nie masz w tym żadnego ukrytego celu?

-Nie wiem. Może. Nie wiem. Przepraszam.

-Za co?

-Nie wiem.

* * *

_Dziękuję za komentarze. _

_Co do Toma z dziennika, to jednak trudno powiedzieć, aby był on tym samym Voldemortem, którym stał się Tom, który nie został zamknięty w dzienniku. Od tamtego momentu, każdy z nich wiedzie własne życie. _

_Nie jestem pewna, czy będzie to slash. Ale na pewno będzie to do tego prowadzić._


	5. Chapter 5

-Tom? Miałeś rację, to musiał być Hagrid. Od czasu, kiedy go aresztowali, nie było żadnych ataków. Ale pokłóciłem się z przyjacielem, Ronem. Chcieliśmy iść porozmawiać z Hagridem o tych atakach, ale wtedy go aresztowali, więc nam się nie udało. Hagrid zasugerował wtedy, że ten, kto chce poznać prawdę powinien iść za pająkami. Ron chciał iść – nawet pomimo tego, że boi się pająków, ale ja uznałem, że jest to głupi pomysł. Hagrid kompletnie nie ma wyczucia, jeśli chodzi o to, jak niebezpieczne są niektóre zwierzęta, a pająki… Przecież ten potwór był jednym z nich, nawet, jeśli by nas nie zaatakowały, to jeśli spytalibyśmy o to, czy za te ataki był odpowiedzialny tamten, to by zaprzeczyły.

-Bardzo rozsądne z Twojej strony.

-Ron się z tym nie zgodził, stwierdził, a właściwie nakrzyczał na mnie, że nie zależy mi na uratowaniu Hermiony.

-Pójście na pewną śmierć nie uratuje nikogo.

-Tom, powiem Ci coś, tylko mnie nie wyśmiej, dobrze?

-Oczywiście, Harry.

-W tym roku ja słyszałem głosy, których nikt inny nie słyszał. Myślałem, że zaczynam wariować, ale kiedy skończyły się ataki, to też się skończyło. Myślę, że to mogło być jakoś związane z nimi, ale nie wiem, dlaczego nikt inny ich nie słyszał.

-Co mówiły te głosy?

-Różne straszne rzeczy, jak „zabiję cię", „czuję krew".

-Nie wiem, co Ci powiedzieć, Harry.

-Tak, wiem że to było straszne, ale się skończyło, więc nie jestem wariatem, prawda?

-Nie Harry, nie jesteś.

-Cieszę się, że mnie uspokoiłeś, Tom. Szkoda, że nie jesteś całkowicie człowiekiem. Moglibyśmy wtedy porobić jakieś fajne rzeczy razem. Lubisz grać w Quidditcha?

-Rzadko grałem, ale myślę, że mógłbym polubić.

-Ja jestem szukającym w drużynie Gryffindoru. Jest jakiś sposób, abyś mógł przybrać ludzką formę?

-Być może. Ale nie jest to łatwe.

-A chciałbyś?

-Tak.

-Jak mogę Ci w tym pomóc?

-To by Ci się nie spodobało/

-Skąd wiesz?

-Wrócimy do tej rozmowy kiedy indziej, dobrze?

-No dobrze, ale pamiętaj, że jestem Twoim przyjacielem.

-Nie zapomnę, Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

-Tom, Ron powiedział mi dzisiaj, że się dziwnie zachowuję.

-Och.

-Pamiętasz, co Ci obiecałem?

Pamiętasz, prawda?

-Pamiętam, Harry.

-Nie mogę złamać tej obietnicy.

-Byłbym zawiedziony, jakbyś to zrobił.

-Tom, czy Ty naprawdę mnie opętałeś?

-Być może. Bliższy kontakt z drugim człowiekiem zawsze powoduje pewne opętanie. Ludzie zmieniają się pod wpływem innych.

-To znaczy, że ja też Cię opętałem?

-Tak sądzę.

-Ale chcesz mnie skrzywdzić?

Tom?

-Nie wiem. Uwierzyłbyś mi, jakbym zaprzeczył?

-Tak.

-No to nie chcę Cię skrzywdzić.

-To dobrze, cieszę się. Ale na razie nie będę do Ciebie pisać.

-Dobrze.

-Będziesz tęsknił za mną?

-Ty będziesz tęsknił bardziej. Dla Ciebie czas płynie wolniej.

-Masz wysokie mniemanie o sobie.

-Niesłusznie?

-Może będę tęsknił. Może.

-Do zobaczenia w takim razie.

-Tom, lubisz czekoladowe żaby?

-Miałeś zerwać ze mną kontakt, a wciąż piszesz.

-Kilka minut nie robi różnicy.

-No właśnie, Harry. Nie przedłużaj tego.

-Ty chcesz, abym przestał do Ciebie pisać?

-Nie.

-Lubisz czekoladowe żaby?

-Nie.

-Dobrze. No to… do zobaczenia, Tom.

-Pa, Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

-Tom, muszę Ci zadać pytanie.

-Ile czasu minęło?

-Kilka dni, ale to nie jest ważne. Rozmawiałeś z kimś, zanim zacząłeś rozmawiać ze mną?

-Dlaczego pytasz?

-Odpowiedz!

-Tak.

-Z Ginny, prawda?

-Ta osoba twierdziła, że tak ma na imię.

-To była Twoja wina, Ty otworzyłeś komnatę tajemnic.

-Harry…

-Nie zaprzeczaj.

-Nie zaprzeczam.

-Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

-Nie jestem pewien.

-Dlaczego mnie okłamałeś, draniu?!

-Nie chciałem, abyś przestał ze mną pisać.

-Bo mnie też chciałeś użyć do kontrolowania bazyliszka?

-Przecież tego nie zrobiłem.

-Dlatego, że za mało do Ciebie pisałem? Nienawidzę Cię.

-Przepraszam.

-Myślisz, że to coś zmieni?

-Rzadko przepraszam. To są szczere przeprosiny.

-Za co mnie przepraszasz?

-Za okłamanie Ciebie.

-Za próbę zamordowania mojej przyjaciółki i opętanie koleżanki już nie?

-Nie. Nie byłoby to szczere.

-Ty naprawdę jesteś zły.

-Jestem.

-Powinienem powiedzieć o Tobie dyrektorowi, aby Cię zniszczył.

-Kto jest w Twoich czasach dyrektorem?

-Albus Dumbledore. Powiem mu, a on Cię zabije, abyś już nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdził.

-Skażesz mnie na śmierć? Jak Quirrela?

-Ile osób Ty zabiłeś?

-Tylko jedną. Tak jak Ty do tej pory. Możemy na tym poprzestać.

-Nagle chcesz być dobry?

-Może. Jeśli nauczysz mnie, jak być dobrym, to mogę się nad tym zastanowić.

-Ty mi stawiasz warunki?

-Nie. Ja tylko informuję Cię, co może się stać.

-Dobra, nie zabiję Cię. Ale nie napiszę do Ciebie już nigdy więcej.

-Dziękuję, Harry.

-Nienawidzę Cię.


	8. Chapter 8

-Tom, Potrzebuję Twojej pomocy.

-To Ty, Harry?

-Tak.

-Cieszę się. Ile czasu minęło?

-Ponad rok.

-Co mogę dla Ciebie zrobić?

-Ktoś wpakował mnie w turniej trój magiczny. Będę musiał przejść koło smoka. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Masz jakiś pomysł?

-Z tego co zrozumiałem, to jesteś wężoustny, prawda?

-Tak. Sugerujesz, że będę w stanie dogadać się ze smokiem?

-Teoretycznie tak, ale nie wiadomo, czy będzie chciał się dogadać.

-Muszę mieć pewność! Nie chcę zginąć w tak głupi sposób.

-Nie histeryzuj. Jaka to będzie rasa?

-Zależy, co wylosuję. Albo rogogon węgierski, albo zielony walijski, albo szwedzki krótkopyski, albo chiński ogniomiot.

-Nie znam się na nich zbyt dobrze, będziesz musiał poszukać informacji o ich charakterze na własną rękę. Z rogogonem nie powinieneś mieć problemów, bo mimo, że są agresywne, to szanują wężoustnych ludzi i powinien łatwo uznać Twoją dominację. Walijskie są raczej łagodne, więc myślę, że wystarczy jak obiecasz mu pomoc, prawdopodobnie będzie wystraszony taką ilością osób. Z chińskim mogą być problemy, jest raczej dziki, o tym szwedzkim nie słyszałem nic konkretnego. Na wszelki wypadek upewnij się, że masz czym przekupić smoka. Powinny się skusić na mięso lub na złoto. Zaklęcie przywołujące będzie pomocne, ale musisz mieć co przywołać.

-Mam zaopatrzyć się w stado zwierząt i stosik klejnotów?

-Dokładnie tak. Nie wiem jakie masz fundusze, ale nie musi być tego wiele. Wystarczy, że dasz trochę i obiecasz więcej. Tylko nie próbuj ich oszukać, znają się na tych sprawach.

-Rozumiem. Nie sądziłem, że to może być takie łatwe. Dziękuję.

-Cieszę się, że mogłem Ci pomóc.

-Oczywiście nie oznacza to, że Ci wybaczyłem.

-Oczywiście.

-Skąd mogę mieć pewność, że mnie nie oszukujesz?

-To proste. W każdej książce o wężomowie powinna być informacja, że ta zdolność umożliwia rozmowę także ze smokami.

-Sprawdzę to.

-Nie wątpię.

-Dlaczego otworzyłeś wtedy komnatę tajemnic?

-Mam uraz do mugoli i mugolaków.

-Zarówno wśród mugoli jak i wśród czarodziejów są lepsi i gorsi ludzie.

-Widocznie nigdy nie poznałem tych lepszych.

-Hermiona, moja przyjaciółka jest mugolaczką. Naprawdę jest w porządku.

-Mój ojciec jest mugolem, jest najbardziej bezwartościową istotą na tej ziemi.

-Chyba Cię rozumiem, ale nie sądzisz, że wyżywanie się na innych z tego powodu jest nieco infantylne?

-Niezbyt mnie to obchodziło, byłem sfrustrowany i wściekły.

-Aż taki zły był Twój ojciec?

-Gdy dowiedział się, że moja matka była czarownicą, zostawił ją mimo tego, że była ze mną w ciąży.

-Jesteś pewny, że to był powód? Może stało się coś, o czym nie wiesz?

-Miałem zamiar się upewnić w wakacje, po tym, jak zatrzymałem się w czasie.

-Czyli nie jesteś zły, tylko głupi?

-Trochę zły, a trochę głupi.

-Będę kończyć tę rozmowę.

-Napiszesz jeszcze?

-Może. Jak będziesz mi do czegoś potrzebny.

-Jakie ślizgońskie podejście.

-Wyrabiam się. Pa, Tom.

-Do zobaczenia, Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

-Muszę przyznać, że ten pomysł był naprawdę fenomenalny.

-Opowiedz, proszę.

-Dostałem rogogona i faktycznie, wystarczyło, że powiedziałem że winien jest mi posłuszeństwo i żądam oddania złotego jaja które jest moją własnością i po prostu mi na to pozwolił. Wyobrażasz sobie, jakie zdziwienie to wywołało? Szczególnie zaskoczeni byli ci, którzy nigdy nie słyszeli wężomowy i nie rozpoznali jej. Ale przy ogłaszaniu wyników komentator powiedział, że to była mowa wężów i teraz wszyscy się mnie boją, ale to samo było jak byłem na drugim roku i w szkole się dowiedziano. Mimo to dalej mnie to denerwuje.

-Nie lubisz, jak się Ciebie boją?

-Nie, bo nie jestem straszny.

-Wężomowa daje spore możliwości, to czyni Cię trochę strasznego.

-W takim razie jej nie chcę.

-Zdumiewasz mnie.

-Po prostu mam inny system wartości. Chcę zdobywać przyjaciół, a nie zastrachanych służących, brzydzę się tym.

-Niełatwo znaleźć prawdziwego przyjaciela.

-Wysoko mierzę.

-Nie chciałbyś zdobyć władzy nad światem?

-A po co? Mnóstwo ludzi chcących się podlizać, mnóstwo ludzi, którzy by mnie nienawidzili, ogromna presja… Nie, dziękuję.

-Masz trochę racji.

-Ty chciałbyś mieć władzę? Dlaczego?

-Pokazałbym… Pokazałbym wszystkim, że jestem kimś niezwykłym. Pokazałbym, że zasługuję na to, aby mnie nie lekceważyć.

-Warto starać się o uwagę tych, którzy nie są w stanie uznać Twojej wartości, w momencie kiedy im nie grozisz? A w ten sposób możesz stracić szacunek tych, którzy naprawdę doceniliby Twoje zalety.

-Nie sądziłem, że w ogóle znajdę takich ludzi.

-Ja Cię cenię. Jesteś mądry, znasz się na ludziach, potrafisz obserwować i wyciągać wnioski, potrafisz być szczery. Oczywiście bywasz też okropnym draniem, ale masz swoje zalety. Jesteś też niesamowicie przystojny.

-Ty mnie podrywasz?

-Nie no, co Ty, nie żartuj tak.

-Czyli nie jestem wart Twojej uwagi?

-Nie o to chodzi! Po prostu nie myślę w ten sposób o facetach!

-Coś za bardzo oponujesz. A myślisz w ten sposób o dziewczynach?

-Nie miałem czasu ostatnio, ktoś wrzucił moje nazwisko do czary ognia i teraz muszę startować w tym głupim turnieju, mimo, że tak naprawdę jestem za młody, aby w nim startować, ryzykuję życie bez żadnego sensownego powodu i na dodatek wszyscy myślą że kłamię i chcę zyskać sławę. Co roku mi się coś takiego przytrafia, nie znoszę tego.

-To zrezygnuj.

-Powiedziano mi, że nie mogę.

-Co takiego Ci niby zrobią, jak zrezygnujesz? Po prostu się poddaj, skoro uważasz, że jest to bez sensu.

-Niby masz rację, ale chyba boję się tego zrobić. Wszyscy ode mnie oczekują, że będę zachowywał się jak bohater, zawsze ode mnie tego oczekiwano, tylko dlatego, że przypadkiem udało mi się przeżyć atak Voldemorta, jak byłem niemowlakiem. Nie wiem, co w tym niby takiego bohaterskiego, przecież nic nie zrobiłem.

-Warto starać się o uznanie takich ludzi?

-Ha, punkt dla Ciebie. Dobra, zrobię to. Zrobię to.

-Napisz potem, jak Ci poszło. Będę czekał.

-Dobrze, Tom. Do zobaczenia.

-Pa, Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

-To było ciekawe. Stanąłem na brzegu jeziora i powiedziałem, że nie wykonam tego zadania.

-Jak zareagowano?

-Zostałem wygwizdany przez publiczność, ale tego się spodziewałem. Sędziowie przyjęli to ze spokojem, no ale w sumie byłem młodszy niż powinienem, aby startować w tym turnieju. Dumbledore powiedział że jest bardzo zawiedziony, ale że rozumie że się boję i takie tam. Wydaje mi się, że chciał mnie sprowokować, abym jednak podjął wyzwanie. Najbardziej zaskoczyła mnie reakcja profesora Moody'ego. Wściekł się, nazwał mnie tchórzem i głupim dzieciakiem, dopiero Dumbledore trochę go uspokoił. Nie wiem, czemu tak zareagował – jest impulsywny, ale nie aż tak.

-Musiał mieć jakieś własne korzyści w tym, abyś startował. Uważaj na niego.

-Myślisz że się założył, że wygram? Albo że chciał, abym zginął? Przecież to przyjaciel Dumbledora.

-To marny powód, aby ufać mu całkowicie. Nie mówię, że masz go oskarżać o coś, po prostu uważaj, aby nie zostać z nim nigdy sam na sam, to wszystko.

-Postaram się.

-Muszę Ci pogratulować odwagi, Harry.

-Właściwie to stchórzyłem.

-W Twoim przypadku jest to coś, do czego potrzeba wiele odwagi.

-Chyba tak. Gdyby nie Ty, to nie dałbym rady tego zrobić. Ale stałem tam i myślałem o tym, jak bardzo rozczarowany byłbyś, gdybym tego nie zrobił.

-Cieszy mnie to.

-Ale nie myśl sobie, że zrobiłem to dla Ciebie.

-Co mam zrobić, abyś przestał się na mnie gniewać?

-Nie wiem. Chyba rozumiesz, że bardzo zawiodłeś moje zaufanie. Wciąż nie jestem pewien, czy jak będę z Tobą rozmawiać zbyt długo, czy mnie nie wykorzystasz.

-Rozumiem. Naprawdę czuję smutek z tego powodu. Przepraszam.

-Spróbuję Ci kiedyś ponownie zaufać.

-Dziękuję.

-Na razie, Tom.

-Do zobaczenia, Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

-Tom!

-Co słychać, Harry?

-Jestem beznadziejny, nienawidzę siebie. Wszyscy przeze mnie umierają. Wszystko przez jakąś durną przepowiednię, którą Voldemort ślepo wierzy, pozwoliłem temu dupkowi manipulować swoimi myślami mimo że wiedziałem, że może to zrobić, wszystko skopałem, Tom, co ja mam zrobić?

-Zwolnij trochę. Spokojnie. Jaka przepowiednia?

-Nie będę spokojny! Jak mam być spokojny, jak jakiś psychol chce mnie zabić, mimo że nic mu nie zrobiłem i nic nie chcę mu zrobić!

-Harry…

-Mam ochotę dać mu się zabić, aby to już się skończyło, rozumiesz, zaczynam już myśleć o tym, aby dać się zabić, bo mam już tego dosyć!

-Harry, pozwól mi się z Tobą spotkać. Teraz.

Dziennik wciągnął Harry'ego do środka, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało z jego perspektywy. Z perspektywy Toma Harry pojawił się w jego świadomości bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Był to zwykły chłopiec, mniej więcej w jego wieku, jak zauważył Tom. Był to jednak chłopiec niezwykle nieszczęśliwy i ewidentnie zagubiony. Patrzył na niego z taką ufnością, że Tom cofnął się o krok, oszołomiony. Rzadko mu się to zdarzało, ale po prostu brakło mu słów. Zrobił więc jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Objął go rękami i przyciągnął do siebie. Harry wiedział, że nie było to rzeczywiste, te doznania zmysłowy były przytłumione, jakby szklane. Dlatego zdziwił się gdy poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco i szumi mu w głowie. Jednocześnie zauważył, że się uspokaja. Odsunął się od Toma i uśmiechnął się do niego, dając mu znak, że przestał histeryzować. Tom odwzajemnił uśmiech i przerwał połączenie.

-Teraz mi napisz: jaka przepowiednia?

-Że mam moc, którą mogę go pokonać i albo ja go zabiję, albo on mnie.

-Fascynujące. Rozumiem, że teraz próbuje Cię zabić i nie przejmuje się, kto przy okazji zginie.

-No właśnie. Najpierw byli moi rodzice, bo chcieli mnie uratować. Potem Quirrel, z moich rąk. Rok temu mój kolega, gdyż Voldemort wykorzystał jego krew, aby powrócić. W tym roku mój ojciec chrzestny, przez moją głupotę, bo wpadłem w zasadzkę i chciał mnie ratować.

-Na pierwsze nie mogłeś mieć wpływu, drugie było obroną, na trzecie znowu nie mogłeś mieć wpływu. Tylko w ostatnim przypadku faktycznie możesz się obwiniać.

-Wiem. Gdybym bardziej przykładał się do oklumencji, Voldemort nie pokazałby mi fałszywej wizji.

-O czym była ta wizja?

-Pokazał mi, że porwał właśnie Syriusza, mojego ojca chrzestnego. Dlatego poszedłem go uratować. Paradoksalne, nie? Gdybym go nie ratował, to nic by mu się nie stało. A tak, zabiła go jedna z jego sług, Bellatriks.

-Harry, zrozum coś ważnego. Za samą jego śmierć odpowiedzialna jest Bellatriks, nikt inny. Ty byłeś odpowiedzialny za swojego ojca chrzestnego, ponieważ był dla Ciebie ważny. Taka jest cena za nawiązywanie więzi z drugim człowiekiem, to jest ta odpowiedzialność. Tak samo on jest odpowiedzialny za Twoje cierpienie.

-Żałuję, że był dla mnie ważny.

-Ja starałem się nigdy nie tworzyć więzi. Nie chciałem ryzykować, że zostanę skrzywdzony.

-Też myślałem o tym, że powinienem tak zrobić, ale nie potrafię.

-Co Ci dają takie przyjaźnie?

-Jestem szczęśliwszy. Czuję się dobrze, kiedy mogę z kimś porozmawiać, być blisko drugiej osoby.

-Tak jak ze mną?

-Tak jak z Tobą.

-Też czuję się dobrze, jak rozmawiam z Tobą, Harry.

-Pewnie dlatego, że nie robisz nic innego.

-Być może.

-Jak mógłbym Ci pomóc wydostać się z dziennika?

-Już kiedyś o to pytałeś. Jak bardzo byś tego chciał?

-Niewiele jest rzeczy, na których bardziej by mi zależało.

-Jak wiele byłbyś w stanie zrobić?

-O co Ci chodzi, Tom? Co muszę zrobić?

-Ciało za ciało. Musisz skazać kogoś na śmierć. Musiałbyś przyprowadzić kogoś do mnie, najlepiej pod wpływem imperiusa i kazać mu zacząć pisać ze mną. Jeśli przejąłbym nad nim kontrolę, mógłbym przejąć jego życie.

-Tom… Ja nie dam rady zrobić czegoś takiego. Cholera, nie dam rady. Nie coś takiego.

-Rozumiem. Nie dziwi mnie to.

-Tom! To nie jest tak, że nie zależy mi na tym, abyś był wolny, po prostu… Ja już nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek umierał, mam już tego dosyć.

-Wydawało mi się przez chwilę, że jesteś moim przyjacielem. Śmieszne.

-Jestem, naprawdę!

-Skoro tak, to powinieneś wziąć odpowiedzialność za mój los.

-Spróbuję. Naprawdę spróbuję. Poczekaj, proszę! Nie zostawię Cię.

-Dobrze. Mam pytanie. Spotkałeś tego Voldemorta? Jakie sprawia wrażenie?

-Wychudzony, blady, bez nosa, brzydki jak noc, głupi jak but i całkowicie pomylony.

-Och. Dość surowa ocena. Co się stało, że nie dopadł Cię, mimo że tak bardzo tego pragnął?

-Dumbledore go przegonił.

-Wygląda na to, że Voldemort jest także wybitnie nieudolny.

-Właściwie tak. Tom, nie jesteś na mnie zły?

-Nie jestem zły. Tylko trochę rozczarowany.

-Przecież obiecałem, że się postaram. Nie wierzysz mi?

-Nie wierzę, że Ci się uda. Przecież jesteś typowym „dobrym człowiekiem", czyli kierujesz się ślepo wpojonym Ci systemem moralnym, który zakłada całkowitą niewrażliwość.

-Wiem o co Ci chodzi, Tom. Nie chcę być taki. Zrozum, nie jest mi tak łatwo się zmienić. Dumbledore jest takim „dobrym człowiekiem" o jakim piszesz. Olewał mnie przez cały rok, przez kilka poprzednich lat utrzymywał mnie w stanie permanentnego zagrożenia, a wszystko w imię dobra. Pieprzę takie dobro.

-Nie ma potrzeby używać wulgarnego języka.

-Nie spodziewałbym się, że taki kulturalny jesteś.

-Wulgaryzmy są odpowiednie dla prymitywnych ludzi, a my takimi nie jesteśmy.

-Słusznie. Myślisz, że ja naprawdę byłbym w stanie zabić tego Voldemorta?

-Nie jestem pewien, czy jesteś w stanie zabić kogokolwiek. Ale skoro jest szalony, zapewne dość łatwo można by było go zaskoczyć. Tylko musiałbyś przestać być aż tak przewidywalny. Naprawdę chciałbyś go zabić?

-Nie wiem. Nie chcę zabijać nikogo. Ale wszyscy uważają, że powinienem to zrobić.

-Masz chyba własny rozum. Już to ustaliliśmy, że nie musisz robić wszystkiego, czego od Ciebie oczekują.

-Wiem. Ale czy przepowiednia może się mylić?

-Mylić raczej nie, ale jej interpretacja może być mylna. To jest nawet bardzo prawdopodobne. Przepowiednie zawsze sformułowane są tak, aby przekazać treść w taki sposób, aby ich odczytanie było jak najtrudniejsze. Bardzo rzadko się zdarza, aby najprostsza interpretacja była poprawna. Za to często przepowiednie kształtują rzeczywistość, to jest fenomen samospełniającej się przepowiedni.

-Nie wiem, co bym bez Ciebie zrobił.

-To, co kazałby Ci Dumbledore, jak mniemam.

-Pewnie tak. A teraz robię to, co Ty mi każesz.

-Przecież nic Ci nie każę. Niby na jakiej podstawie miałbyś mnie bezmyślnie słuchać?

-Nie wiem, jestem trochę zagubiony.

-Gdzie teraz jesteś?

-W szkole, w pokoju życzeń. Tylko w tym miejscu mogłem znaleźć odrobinę spokoju. Wszyscy traktują mnie tak, jakbym miał za chwilę wybuchnąć. W sumie mają trochę racji. Zaraz po tym, jak uciekłem Voldemortowi, Dumbledore uznał, że chce ze mną porozmawiać. Zdemolowałem mu gabinet.

-Serio? Nieraz chciałem coś takiego zrobić.

-No, niezły bałagan zrobiłem, ale chyba facet się tym nie przejął.

-Zapewne to przewidział.

-Naprawdę jestem taki przewidywalny?

-Tak.

-To o czym teraz myślę?

-O niczym.

-Czytasz mi w myślach?

-Może.

-Naprawdę?

-Nie.

-Nie?

-Po prostu jesteś przewidywalny.

-Chyba muszę na razie kończyć, bo inaczej zaczną mnie szukać. Napiszę do Ciebie, jak wrócę do Dursleyów.

-Na wakacje?

-Tak. Będę już zaczynał szósty rok w Hogwarcie.

-Czyli jesteś w moim wieku.

-Prawie. Mam jeszcze 15, kończę 16 w lipcu. A Ty, z jakiego jesteś miesiąca?

-Z grudnia.

-Zapamiętam.

-Nie warto.

-Nie martw się, nie będę Cię zadręczał jakimiś prymitywnymi życzeniami, po prostu zapamiętam.

-Dobrze.

-Do zobaczenia, Tom.

-Do zobaczenia, Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

-Hej, Tom.

-Hej.

-Dumbledore chce mnie zabrać na wakacje do domu mojego kolegi, Rona. To nieco niespodziewane, chyba chce mnie ugłaskać.

-Ron to ten, z którym kłóciłeś się, jak miałeś 12 lat, prawda?

-Tak. Kłóciliśmy się jeszcze kilka razy, najpoważniej wtedy, kiedy obraził się na mnie myśląc, że sam zgłosiłem się do tego turnieju. Nie ufam mu bezgranicznie, ale jest w porządku.

-Chcesz z nim spędzać wakacje?

-Wszędzie lepiej, niż tutaj. Tu wszyscy mnie nienawidzą, albo mną gardzą.

-Rozumiem.

-Dumbledore napisał jeszcze, że chce, abym mu w czyś pomógł, zanim tam się znajdę. Trochę się obawiam tego, co on wymyślił.

-Jest trochę szalony. Nigdy go nie lubiłem.

-Dlaczego?

-Głównie dlatego, że od samego początku mi nie ufał i nie obawiał się tego ukazywać. Zupełnie tak, jakby był przeświadczony, że stanę się zły. Tak jakby od pierwszego spotkania spisał mnie na straty.

-Kiedy spotkaliście się po raz pierwszy?

-Kiedy miałem 11 lat, a on przyszedł do sierocińca powiedzieć mi, że jestem czarodziejem.

-Już wtedy Cię tak potraktował?

-Zbyt bardzo się przed nim odkryłem. Pokazałem mu, jak bardzo nie znoszę ludzi, pokazałem mu, jak bardzo zależy mi na tym, aby być kimś. Od razu się zdystansował.

-To naprawdę niesprawiedliwe.

-Miał powód, ale byłem przecież dzieckiem. Mimo wszystko sprawiło mi to przykrość. Pierwsza osoba, która niby była taka jak ja, była czarodziejem, odrzuciła mnie. Wtedy tak naprawdę postanowiłem, że nie będę szukać przyjaciół.

-Ale masz mnie.

-Tak. Nie zrezygnuję z tego, niezależnie jaką cenę miałbym za to zapłacić.

-Ja też. Ale nie umieraj. Jeśli kiedykolwiek umrzesz, to Cię przeklnę.

-Kiedyś będę musiał umrzeć.

-Umrzemy w tym samym czasie, dobrze?

-Może.

-Obiecujesz?

-Chcesz, abym złożył przysięgę?

-Ja przysięgam, że umrzemy razem. Przysięgam, że zawsze będziemy razem.

-Wiesz że takie przysięgi są wiążące?

-Mam taką nadzieję.

-To jest szaleństwo.

-Wiem o tym. Ale w końcu to tylko słowa, nie składam przysięgi wieczystej. Potrzebuję jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia. Potrzebuję myśli, że choć jedna bliska mi osoba nie zostawi mnie. Teraz wszystko będzie lepiej.

-Zdumiewasz mnie.

-Chcę zobaczyć, do czego mnie to doprowadzi.

-Też mnie to ciekawi.

-Z Tobą to chyba do piekła.

-Poszedłbyś za mną do piekła?

-Nie.

-Naprawdę?

-Zatrzymałbym Cię, abyś tam nie szedł.

-Mogłem się tego spodziewać.

-Ale się nie spodziewałeś.

-Nie.

-A więc nie jestem taki przewidywalny.

-Jeśli poprawi Ci to samopoczucie, to nie jesteś.

-Ha! Do zobaczenia, Tom.

-Pa, Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

-Hej, Tom. Już wiem, czego chciał ode mnie Dumbledore. Abym pomógł mu przekonać niejakiego Horacego Slughorna, żeby wrócił do prace w Hogwarcie.

-Miałem z nim eliksiry. Kto uczył Cię ich do tej pory?

-Severus Snape. Chyba nie będziesz go kojarzyć, zakładam, że ma koło czterdziestki.

-Faktycznie go nie znam. Jaki jest?

-To niesprawiedliwy dupek, który uważa, że powinienem cierpieć za to, że mój ojciec kiedyś mu dokuczał.

-Faktycznie, trochę pokręcone.

-Trochę? Chyba bardzo.

-Co jeszcze ciekawego się działo?

-Dostałem wyniki sumów.

-No i?

-Zawaliłem historię magii i wróżbiarstwo, dostałem zadowalający z astronomii, wybitny z obrony przed czarną magią i powyżej oczekiwań z reszty.

-Całkiem znośnie. Ciekawy jestem, jak mi poszło. To znaczy, ja właściwie ich nie zdawałem, ale uczyłem się do nich.

-Może napiszesz je, jak Cię uwolnię?

-Myślisz, że nikt się nie zdziwi, jak Tom Riddle, który ma jakieś siedemdziesiąt lat i sieje grozę jako psychopatyczny morderca pojawi się na egzaminie? O ile w ogóle mnie uwolnisz.

-Sam twierdziłeś, że nie jesteś tożsamy z Voldemortem. Ciekawy jestem, jak będą wyglądać Twoje dokumenty w ministerstwie. Obiecałem, więc to zrobię. Cierpliwości.

-Masz rację. Nawet moja data urodzenia nie jest pewna. Mogę mieć 70, 53, 4, 16, lub 20 lat.

-Co?

-Kolejno: jeśli liczyć od moich urodzin do daty dzisiejszej, jeśli liczyć od skopiowania, jeśli liczyć od mojej pierwszej niezależnej rozmowy, czyli obiektywnego odłączenia się od Voldemorta, jeśli liczyć wiek który przeżyłem w świecie rzeczywistym, jeśli liczyć wiek który przeżyłem w świecie rzeczywistym wraz z tym, który spędziłem najpierw na pisaniu z Ginny, a potem z Tobą.

-To jest dopiero zagmatwane. A jak myślisz, że będzie?

-To zależy od obiektywnych praw rządzących tym światem. To zależy od tego, jak zdefiniowane jest urodzenie i jak zdefiniowane jest istnienie.

-Ale to, że nie będziesz utożsamiony z Voldemortem jest pewne?

-Tak. Ale mimo tego mamy wspólną przeszłość, a mój wygląd jest tożsamy z wyglądem Voldemorta w przeszłości. Nie będę mógł tak po prostu ujawnić się wszystkim.

-To jest niesprawiedliwe.

-Trochę na to zasłużyłem. Poza tym nie zależy mi na kontakcie z innymi ludźmi. Zależy mi tylko na Tobie.

-Tom...

-Przesadziłem?

-Nie, w porządku. Wracając do moich ocen, jestem nieco zły, że nie udało mi się dostać wybitnego z eliksirów. Był mi potrzebny, abym mógł zostać aurorem.

-Chcesz zostać aurorem? Przecież nie lubisz krzywdzić innych.

-No tak… Chyba znowu robię to, czego ode mnie się oczekuje, zamiast tego, co chcę.

-A kim naprawdę chciałbyś być?

-Nie wiem. Nie mam pomysłu. Jak myślisz, do czego bym się nadawał?

-Nie znam Cię aż tak dobrze, aby Ci to doradzać. Chociaż myślę, że pewnie mógłbyś się zająć odkrywaniem nowych zaklęć.

-To byłoby fajne, ale nie sądzę, abym był wystarczająco kreatywny.

-Jeśli nie spróbujesz, to się nie przekonasz. Poczytaj jakieś książki o teorii magii, potem zaszyj się w jakimś spokojnym miejscu i zobacz, jak Ci to wychodzi, a przede wszystkim, czy Ci się to podoba.

-Dobrze. Dziękuję.

-Nie ma sprawy.

-Muszę kończyć. Trzymaj się.

-Ok.


	14. Chapter 14

-Jestem zaniepokojony, znajomy ze Slytherinu, Draco, coś kombinuje. Najgorsze jest to, że jestem przekonany, że stał się jednym z tych służących Voldemorta, śmierciożercą. Był wczoraj w sklepie Borgina i Burkesa, chciał, żeby Borgin pomógł mu coś naprawić i pomógł mu coś przechować. Najprawdopodobniej straszył go mrocznym znakiem, skutecznie.

-No cóż, nie pozostaje Ci nic innego, jak go obserwować, nieprawdaż?

-No tak, ale nie mam do tego talentu. Choć muszę się pochwalić, że mam dwa bardzo przydatne przedmioty. Pelerynę niewidkę i mapę, która pokazuje lokalizację każdej osoby w Hogwarcie.

-Ta mapa wydaje się być naprawdę niezłym skarbem. Peleryna, owszem, także jest świetna, ale sugerowałbym jednak obserwację na dystans. Jak się dowiesz, gdzie najczęściej spędza czas, to rzuć w tych miejscach kilka prostych zaklęć szpiegujących. Nie będę Ci wymieniać wszystkich, znajdziesz w bibliotece. Pamiętaj, że im bardziej zaawansowane zaklęcie, tym łatwiej je wykryć. No i możesz mieć problem z dostaniem się do dormitorium Slytherinu.

-Byłem tam na drugim roku, żaden problem.

-W jaki sposób?

-Użyłem eliksiru wieloskokowego.

-Jak go zdobyłeś?

-Zrobiła go moja przyjaciółka, Hermiona, z ukradzionych ze składziku profesora składników.

-Czekaj, ona jest w Twoim wieku, prawda? Zrobiła to na drugim roku?

-Tak. Jest naprawdę niezła w takich sprawach.

-Jestem pod wrażeniem.

-Ty byś nie potrafił?

-Akurat tego nie próbowałem, więc nie jestem pewien.

-Domyślam się, że raczej wolałeś używać różdżki.

-Wolałem używać magii bez różdżki, ale miałem problemy z precyzją. Moja moc jest tak bardzo dzika, że zbyt łatwo tracę nad nią kontrolę.

-Może trzeba Cię trochę ujarzmić?

-Co, myślisz, że Ty byłbyś w stanie to zrobić?

-Jasne. Przecież jestem Twoim przyjacielem.

-Uważasz, że ja chciałbym się dać ujarzmić?

-Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ale jesteś inteligentny, więc niewątpliwie będziesz w stanie dostrzec korzyści z tego. Chyba nie wątpisz w to, że chcę dla Ciebie dobrze.

-Trochę wątpię w to, czy jesteś przy zdrowych zmysłach.

-Dlaczego?

-Kokietujesz mnie.

-Ja? No co Ty!

-Znowu.

-Ja tak mam normalnie.

-To znaczy, że próbujesz pokazać swoją niższość wobec rozmówcy, aby uspokoić jego czujność i zyskać przewagę.

-Nawet jeśli, to nie robię tego świadomie.

-W takim razie stawiam na zaburzenia poczucia własnej wartości.

-Nie zamawiałem wizyty u psychoterapeuty.

-No tak, Ty chciałeś sobie tylko poflirtować.

-Odczep się.

-Brakło Ci słów, co nie?

-Kończę tę rozmowę, bo zaraz zwariuję.

-Pa, skarbie.

-Aż tak się we mnie zakochałeś?

-Twój niezwykły urok musiał w końcu zawładnąć moim sercem.

-Odczep się. Nie musisz ze mnie kpić.

-Już nic więcej nie piszę.

-To dobrze. Pa.


	15. Chapter 15

-Nie chcę już więcej rozmawiać z Dumbledorem.

-Dlaczego?

-Wymyślił sobie, że chce mi pokazać przeszłość Voldemorta. Nie chcę jej znać.

-Słusznie. Nie jest Ci to do niczego potrzebne.

-Tom, zadam Ci pytanie. Masz powiedzieć prawdę. Czy Ty wiesz kim w Twoich czasach była osoba, która posługuje się teraz pseudonimem „Voldemort"? Jak on naprawdę się nazywał? Wiesz?

-Obawiam się, że wiem.

-Ty posługiwałeś się tym pseudonimem, prawda?

-Tak.

-Stałeś się Voldemortem.

-Tak sądzę.

-Gdybyś nie uważał tego za tak naganne, zakląłbym teraz. To odpowiednia sytuacja.

-Teraz już na pewno nie będziesz chciał mieć ze mną do czynienia.

-Tom, wiem, że nie jesteś Voldemortem. Macie wspólną przeszłość, ale nie teraźniejszość. Teraz jesteście dwoma różnymi postaciami. Nie mogę Cię osądzać za to, co on zrobił, za to, kim on się stał. Jestem za to wściekły na niego, że skazał Cię na taki los.

-Częściowo masz rację, ale jednak to ja sam skazałem się na ten los. To byłem jeszcze ja. Nie dotarło do mnie, że tworząc ten dziennik pozbawię wolności samego siebie. Nie wpadłem na to, że rozszczepię siebie na dwie osoby. Nawet, jeśli przyszło mi to na myśl, to raczej byłem przekonany, że będę tą częścią, która pozostanie wolna. Ale tak naprawdę nie ma żadnych części. Po prostu kiedy miałem 16 lat skopiowałem się. Co do swojej istoty byłem tożsamy z oryginałem. Ale im więcej czasu mijało, tym bardziej stawaliśmy się różni. Wyobraź sobie, jak to jest, być tak długo uwięzionym z własnymi myślami. W tej chwili na pewno nie utożsamiłbym się z Voldemortem. To imię stało się dla mnie bardziej wstrętne, niż imię „Tom", mimo, że mam je po ojcu.

-Dlaczego się skopiowałeś?

-Aby zyskać nieśmiertelność.

-Czyli ta jedna osoba którą zabiłeś zginęła dlatego, że chciałeś przezwyciężyć śmierć?

-Tak.

-Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć wcześniej. Choćby dlatego, że gdy Dumbledore mi o tym powiedział, to byłem w takim szoku, że wysadziłem mu drzwi i wybiegłem. Jak ja mam to niby teraz wyjaśnić?

-Och, to proste. W takich sytuacjach najłatwiej jest udawać głupszego i bardziej naiwnego, niż się jest w rzeczywistości. Powiedz mu, że nigdy nie myślałeś o Voldemorcie jako o kimś, kto jest człowiekiem, kto miał dzieciństwo jak każdy. Powiedz, że się tego wstydzisz, w ten sposób nawet, jeśli pokażesz strach przed zdemaskowaniem, zostanie on odebrany jako wstyd. Dumbledore bez problemu się na to nabierze, bo Ci ufa.

-Sprytne. Powiedz mi Tom, ile jeszcze tajemnic ukrywasz?

-Chyba te najgorsze już znasz.

-Mimo wszystko nie mam zbyt wielkiej ochoty, aby dowiadywać się o Tobie od Dumbledora.

-On nie pozwoli Ci tak łatwo zrezygnować. Jeśli to zrobisz, stanie się podejrzliwy.

-Wiem.

-Co Ci pokazał?

-Twoich rodziców i garść spekulacji. Wspomnienie które widziałem pokazywało Twoją matkę terroryzowaną przez rodzinę, najprawdopodobniej zakochaną w Twoim ojcu, którego znała z widzenia. Domysły Dumbledora są takie, że Twoja matka podawała Twojemu ojcu eliksir miłości. Przestała to robić kiedy zaszła w ciążę, wtedy od niej odszedł.

-Nie wierzę, że to zrobiła. Jestem raczej przekonany, że ją wykorzystał.

-Uważasz tak dlatego, że była czarownicą, a on mugolem?

-Według moich źródeł naprawdę go kochała. Jeśli tak, to nie podałaby mu eliksiru miłości.

-Zakochani ludzi robią różne głupstwa.

-To nie byłoby głupstwo, pozbawienie drugiej osoby zdolności wyboru to praktycznie morderstwo.

-Nie ma sensu osądzać ich na podstawie tak nikłej wiedzy. Może na którymś spotkaniu z Dumbledorem dowiem się czegoś więcej.

-Dobrze.

-Dlaczego tak bardzo przejmujesz się tym, co robili Twoi rodzice i z jakich powodów? Przecież praktycznie nie było ich w Twoim życiu.

-Po prostu chcę wiedzieć. Chcę wiedzieć, jaka siła przyczyniła się do tego, że musiałem dorastać w tym obrzydliwym sierocińcu.

-Jeśli to była miłość, postanowisz nigdy nie dopuścić jej do siebie?

-Myślisz, że miłość może być niszczycielska?

-Myślę, że miłość jest zawsze dobra, choć często niesie ze sobą cierpienie. A Ty jak uważasz?

-Miłość jest słaba.

-Miłość mojej matki uchroniła mnie przed zaklęciem uśmiercającym.

-Ale spowodowała jej śmierć.

-Czyż możliwość decydowania o życiu i śmierci nie jest potężna? Pokonała nawet wolę Voldemorta.

-Tylko czy taka cena, jaką jest nieustająca groźba cierpienia, jest tego warta?

-Według mnie jest.

-No właśnie ja nie jestem do tego przekonany.

-To przemyśl to sobie.

-Jak sobie życzysz.


	16. Chapter 16

-Śledziłem Malfoya, tak jak mi radziłeś. Ma do wypełnienia jakąś misję dla Voldemorta.

-Czyli nie jest dobrze.

-Jakie byłoby według Ciebie najlepsze wyjście z tej sytuacji?

-Ze względu na wysokie ryzyko najepiej byłoby go zabić.

-Dlaczego uważasz, że miałbyś do tego prawo?

-Dlatego, gdyż jestem do tego zdolny. Zasadniczo mam prawo zabić każdego, kogo zechcę, jeśli tylko jest ode mnie słabszy.

-Co w takim razie, jeśli ktoś jest od Ciebie silniejszy?

-Szukałem nieśmiertelności i mocy, aby nikt nie był ode mnie silniejszy.

-Rozumiem. W takim razie chciałbyś, aby każdy zabijał słabszych od siebie? Aby stało się to prawem powszechnym?

-Może tak być.

-Co byś zrobił, jakbyś w wyniku tego był ostatnim człowiekiem na ziemi, nie mogącym umrzeć, nie mającym nad kim panować?

-Czekaj, przekręciłeś trochę moje słowa. Nie zabiłbym wszystkich, zostawiłbym niektórych.

-Jakimi kryteriami byś się kierował?

-Posłuszeństwa wobec mnie.

-Bardzo szybko stałoby się to nudne, nieprawdaż?

-Potrafiłbym znaleźć sobie zajęcie.

-Na wieczność?

-Coś za sprytny jesteś.

-Czyżbyś wątpił wcześniej w moją inteligencję?

-Wiem, co zrobiłeś, Ty po prostu uśpiłeś moją czujność i teraz liczysz na to, że mnie pokonasz w dyskusji.

-Już Cię pokonałem.

-Coś nie jestem w formie.

-Albo udajesz głupszego niż jesteś, aby uśpić moją czujność.

-No tak, w końcu jesteśmy podobni do siebie.

-Jesteśmy. W sumie nasze słowa nie mają większego znaczenia, dopóki Cię nie uwolnię.

-Tak, możemy sobie tak bredzić w naszym „kochanym pamiętniczku".

-A jak Cię uwolnię, to mnie zabijesz.

-Albo Ty mnie.

-Okropne.

-Nie wierzysz w te scenariusze? Myślisz, że będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie, kochając się i wychowując dzieci?

-To jest dopiero okropna wizja.

-Nie potrafię Cię chyba rozgryźć.

-To dobrze bo nie lubię być gryziony.

-Masz prymitywne poczucie humoru.

-Dostosowuję się do tej konwersacji.

-Ja tylko chcę się dowiedzieć czegoś o Tobie.

-Lubię zielony kolor.

-Ja też. Oprócz tego srebrny, czarny i granatowy.

-Zestaw idealny dla Czarnego Pana.

-Zmieniasz tematy z zaskakującą szybkością.

-Gdzie tam. To Ty za wolno myślisz.

-Kończmy tę rozmowę, bo teraz naprawdę zaczynasz bredzić.

-No dobrze.


	17. Chapter 17

_Cieszę się, że niektórym się podoba to, co piszę. Od teraz będzie się trochę więcej działo, zmianie ulega także forma. Proszę o wyrozumiałość; jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie i sprawia mi trochę trudności. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że rozdziały są raczej krótkie, a wątki mało rozbudowane, ale nie jestem w stanie na razie stworzyć czegoś lepszego. Mam nadzieję, że te braki nie zniechęcą do czytania oraz że polubicie takiego Toma, który jest podobny do mnie oraz takiego Harry'ego, który momentami jest podobny do mojego Oudena. (Jeśli to czytasz, to skomentuj!)._

_Dziękuję, że mnie wspieracie._

* * *

-Tom, zrobiłem to.

-Co?

-Poznaj Draco Malfoya.

-Nazywam się Draco Malfoy.

-Witaj, Draco. Jesteś pod wpływem imperiusa, prawda?

-Tak.

-W takim razie wszystko będzie łatwe, szybkie i bezbolesne. Pozwól mi zabrać Cię do dziennika, a potem zawładnąć Twoim umysłem, dobrze?

-Dobrze.

Harry stał obok, zaciskając pięści. Przez kilka minut wydawało się, że nic się nie dzieje. Jednak Harry wiedział, że dzieje się bardzo wiele. Ta świadomość powodowała, że robiło mu się niedobrze. Konieczność biernego oczekiwania na to, co się miało wydarzyć była zaskakująco męcząca. W pewnym momencie poczuł, że zaklęcie rzucone przez niego na Draco słabnie. Jednocześnie z dziennika zaczął wydobywać się dym. Po chwili uformował się w kształt człowieka. Harry patrzył na to jak zahipnotyzowany. Sam nie byłby w stanie stwierdzić, czy jest zadowolony, czy raczej przerażony. Mglisty Tom nabierał powoli kolorów i tracił przeźroczystość. Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Na jego dłoni zaczęła formować się czysta magia. Po chwili rozprzestrzeniła się, tańcząc po całej jego skórze. Tom zaczął się śmiać szaleńczo, a po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy. W tym momencie Harry uznał, że jest zdecydowanie przerażony. Nie trwało to zbyt długo, magia Toma uspokoiła się, a jej właściciel osunął się na kolana, oddychając z trudem.

- Tom? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał niepewnie Harry, nie próbując jednak podejść bliżej. Tom podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się ponownie, tym razem łagodnie.

- Tak, zmęczyłem się tylko trochę. Tak dawno nie czułem własnej mocy, miałem do dyspozycji tylko moc dziennika, moc tylko tego czaru, który mnie w nim uwięził. Tak dawno. To jest tak bardzo przyjemne. Jestem wolny.

Harry, trochę uspokojony, podszedł do Toma i usiadł koło niego.

- Cieszę się, że już jesteś wolny - powiedział, odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Ale obawiam się, że będziesz musiał się ukrywać, przynajmniej przed niektórymi osobami.

- Nie martw się, Harry. Poradzę sobie - odparł Tom, kładąc mu rękę na kolanie. Zielonooki zadrżał. - Dałbyś radę zdobyć dla mnie jakąś różdżkę?

- No właśnie, całkiem zapomniałem! - Harry ożywił się i sięgnął do kieszeni, skąd wyciągnął podłużne pudełko. Dał je przyjacielowi z wyraźną dumą. - Wiedziałem, że będziesz tego potrzebował. Mam nadzieję, że będzie w miarę dobra. Ponoć jest uniwersalna, więc powinna pasować każdemu, wiadomo, lepsze są te dopasowane indywidualnie, ale sprzedawca zapewniał… - Jednakże Tom już go nie słuchał, z fascynacją wyciągając magiczny przedmiot z opakowania, więc Harry zamilkł. Tom wyciągnął różdżkę, przyglądając się jej uważnie i -ku zakłopotaniu drugiego chłopaka- wciąż trzymał jedną rękę na jego kolanie, tak, jakby nie miał zamiaru nigdy jej zabrać. Skierował różdżkę w stronę stołu, który zamienił się w małego, szarego kota.

- Działa. - stwierdził, z widocznym zadowoleniem.

- To dobrze. Słuchaj Tom, czy mógłbyś… No… Zabrać tę dłoń z mojej nogi? Czuję się nieco niezręcznie. Nawet nie mogę się skupić na tym, co mówisz.

- Och, mój dotyk cię rozprasza? - zapytał Tom, mrużąc lekko oczy i kładąc swoją drugą dłoń na drugiej nodze chłopaka, wciąż trzymając w niej różdżkę. „Tak, jakby nie chciał się rozstawać z niczym, co raz zdobył" - przeszło Harry'emu przez myśl. Nie myślał jednak zbyt wiele, tylko wyszarpnął się i wycofał pod ścianę.

- Nie chciałem Cię skrzywdzić - powiedział Tom spokojnie. - Jesteśmy w pokoju życzeń?

- Tak, zgadza się. Jeśli chcesz, mogę pożyczyć ci pelerynę-niewidkę, abyś mógł swobodnie chodzić po zamku.

- Nie, nie trzeba. Poradzę sobie bez tego. Byłbym za to bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś pożyczył mi tę swoją mapę. - Harry zawahał się. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że w każdej chwili może poznać lokalizację każdego w zamku. Ale wiedział również, jak bardzo taka wiedza pomogłaby przyjacielowi.

- Dobrze. To jest mapa, pojawia się na pergaminie po słowach: „przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego", znika na hasło: „koniec psot" - powiedział, dając ją Tomowi. Chłopak chwycił ją pożądliwie. Harry momentalnie odniósł nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że nie będzie łatwo ją kiedykolwiek odzyskać.

- Chciałbym jednak mieć jakiś sposób, aby móc poznać Twoją lokalizację, jak będę chciał się z Tobą spotkać. Jakiś sposób komunikacji - dodał Harry. Tom zamyślił się, jednak nie na długo. Bez słowa podszedł do dziennika, w którym wcześniej był uwięziony i rzucił kilka zaklęć. Następnie wyrwał z niego dwie kartki. Na ich miejscu natychmiast pojawiły się nowe. Jedną z tych które wyrwał, włożył sobie do kieszeni, drugą dał Harry'emu.

- To co na niej napiszesz pojawi się na każdej innej kartce z dziennika. Wiadomość będzie mógł przeczytać tylko adresat. Jeśli będziesz nosił ją przy sobie, poczujesz, gdy coś napiszę, bo wyśle to dość silny impuls magiczny.

- Dobry pomysł.

Ale nie zamierzam mieszkać z tymi zwłokami. - stwierdził Tom, po czym usunął zaklęciem ciało Draco. Harry skrzywił się, tak jakby dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, co zrobił.

- Powinienem już iść. Niedługo pewnie zauważą, że go nie ma i choć raczej nie będą mnie podejrzewać, to lepiej będzie, aby nie zauważyli, że mnie nie było w tym czasie.

- Masz rację, Harry. Ale nie zadręczaj się tak tym, co zrobiłeś, dobrze?

- Postaram się. Do zobaczenia, Tom.

- Pa, Harry.


	18. Chapter 18

Tom grzecznie siedział w pokoju życzeń, nie ryzykując, że ktoś niepowołany go zobaczy. Wynikało to wyłącznie z tego, że z pasją zajął się rzucaniem różnych rodzajów czarów na znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu przedmioty, chcąc przypomnieć sobie jak to jest, gdy moc w różny sposób przepływa przez ciało. Robił to aż do momentu, kiedy znalazł się na skraju wyczerpania. Dopiero wtedy postanowił, że zacznie robić coś bardziej konstruktywnego, zaczynając od wyprawy do kuchni. Jednakże rozczarował się. Oczekiwał, że po tylu latach możliwość zjedzenia posiłku sprawi mu więcej przyjemności. Niezrażony tak drobnym niepowodzeniem zdecydował, że najwyższy czas, aby uzupełnił swoją wiedzę dotyczącą wydarzeń, które ominęły go gdy był uwięziony. W tym celu udał się do Hogsmeade. Oczywiście, profilaktycznie się zamaskował, zmieniając nieco swój wygląd. Jednakże nie spotkał nikogo, czyj wygląd uznałby za znajomy. Dowiedział się, w jaki sposób zdefiniowana została jego tożsamość i wiek. Wcale mu się to nie spodobało. Spędził dobre kilka godzin na czytaniu różnych książek i gazet. Doszedł do wniosku, że w tym czasie nie zmieniło się zbyt wiele w świecie czarodziejów. Jedyną istotną kwestią był Voldemort, który torturował i zabijał. Właściwie to nie robił nic innego i nawet Tom nie był pewien, czy jest to próba zastraszenia ludzi, aby łatwiej było mu wprowadzić w życie swoje plany polityczne, czy Voldemort już z tego zrezygnował i chciał jedynie skrzywdzić jak największą liczbę osób. Chłopak jednak musiał przyznać, że w opisie Harry'ego było sporo racji. Czarny Pan był odbierany jako obrzydliwy wariat. Niebezpieczny, owszem, ale raczej nie darzony szacunkiem. Tom Riddle miał jeszcze jeden ważny powód, aby nie znosić Voldemorta. Nie znosił nikogo, kto rościł sobie pretensje do sprawowania władzy.

Wracając do Hogwartu uznał, że jest kilka rzeczy, o które musi spytać Harry'ego. Spojrzał na mapę, szukając go. Znalazł go w jednej z sal lekcyjnych. Kropka z jego imieniem znajdowała się tuż obok innej kropki. Byli sami. Tom poderwał się i poszedł zdecydowanym krokiem w ich kierunku, nie zatrzymując się po drodze. Nie zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, za którymi miał się znajdować jego przyjaciel. Nie zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego całującego się z dziewczyną, ani wtedy, gdy zaskoczona Ginny wyszeptała: „Tom?". Nie zdążyła powiedzieć nic więcej, gdyż Tom Riddle skierował w jej stronę różdżkę i powiedział z nienawiścią: - Avada Kedavra.

Działo się to zbyt szybko, aby Harry mógł zareagować. Jedyne co zdążył zrobić, to po fakcie złapać dziewczynę, aby się nie przewróciła. Położył ją delikatnie na ławce. Wiedział, że była martwa. Odwrócił się w stronę Toma, zaciskając pięści.

- Ty draniu - powiedział, robiąc krok w jego stronę - czy ty jesteś normalny, czy kompletnie ci odbiło?

Harry był wściekły. Jednakże równie wściekły, jak nie bardziej, był Tom.

- Jak mogłeś macać się z tym czymś? W dodatku w tym samym dniu, w którym mnie uwolniłeś? - wykrzyczał Tom, powodując, że zaskoczony Harry zamarł na chwilę. Nie trwało to jednak długo.

- Nie jestem twoim chłopakiem! Nie waż się mi robić tutaj scen zazdrości. Jak można być tak pomylonym, aby nie odróżniać przyjaźni od kontaktów fizycznych?

- Myślałeś, że uwolnisz mnie i będę robić wszystko, co tylko zechcesz? Że dalej będę takim Twoim „kieszonkowym przyjacielem", który będzie na każde Twoje zawołanie, a kiedy nie będzie potrzebny, będzie sobie grzecznie czekał, aż ci się zachce ze mną spotkać? - odpowiedział Tom, w dalszym ciągu przypominając rozjuszonego smoka. Natomiast Harry był zbyt zdumiony zarzutami przyjaciela, aby mu dorównać.

- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Czego ty właściwie ode mnie oczekujesz? - zapytał.

- Jesteś mój. Masz się zachowywać odpowiednio do tego faktu.

- Jesteś szalony.

- Skoro tego nie rozumiesz, to jesteś idiotą.

- Tak? Skoro tak bardzo lubisz zabijać to wiesz co? Idź zabić Voldemorta. Przynajmniej będzie z tego jakiś pożytek.

-Dobrze. I tak miałem to zrobić. - powiedział chłodno Tom, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł, zostawiając skołowanego Harry'ego samego.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry był mocno zaniepokojony. Nie widział Toma przez kilka dni, wszystko wskazywało na to, że Tom naprawdę zdecydował się zabić swoją kopię. Harry faktycznie nie chciał, aby Voldemort żył. Nie mógłby jednak powiedzieć że chciałby, aby Voldemort umarł, a już z pewnością nie chciał, aby jego przyjaciel znowu kogoś zabił. Kilkakrotnie napisał do niego prosząc, aby tego nie robił, jednakże nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Dodatkowo, w szkole wprowadzone zostały dodatkowe środki bezpieczeństwa i prowadzone było śledztwo w sprawie tajemniczego zaginięcia Draco i Ginny. Na szczęście nikt nie próbował przesłuchać Harry'ego. Chłopak był w stanie to zrozumieć, gdyż od kiedy jego przyjaźń z Ronem osłabła, także jego kontakty z Draco, a jeśli chodzi o ścisłość, to kłótnie z Draco, zdarzały się rzadko. Natomiast z Ginny zaczął się spotykać od niedawna i robili to w tajemnicy. Biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia z kilku ostatnich lat, Harry nie był też zdziwiony tym, że śledztwo nie przynosiło rezultatów. Nigdy o tym wcześniej nie myślał nad tym, dlaczego w tej szkole jest tak niebezpiecznie, jednakże w tej sytuacji zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to wynika ze słabego rozwoju magii w tym zakresie, czy zaniedbań. Harry miał czas na takie rozważania, gdyż kompletnie nie mógł się skupić na nauce. Tom odpisał dopiero po tygodniu, informując go, że czeka w pokoju życzeń.

Tom siedział na stole. Jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego. Patrzył w milczeniu na Harry'ego, który był zaskakująco spokojny. Widząc, że jego przyjaciel nie ma zamiaru rozpocząć rozmowy, Tom poinformował: - Zabiłem go. Zabiłem Voldemorta.

- Co, mam ci podziękować? Pogratulować? - zapytał gorzko Harry. Te słowa zabolały jego rozmówcę, a przynajmniej wytrąciły go z równowagi. Znowu zapadła cisza. Po chwili Tom wstał i bez słowa skierował się w stronę drzwi.

- Tom! - krzyknął cicho Harry. Chciał go zatrzymać, ponieważ był niemile przekonany, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, wydarzy się kolejna tragedia. Chłopak zatrzymał się, jednak nie zareagował w żaden inny sposób.

- Tom, co mam zrobić? - zapytał Harry. Tom odwrócił się i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- No cóż, teraz powinieneś kogoś zabić. Masz jedno morderstwo na sumieniu mniej.

- W jaki niby sposób to wyliczyłeś?

- Za śmierć tego chłopaka ze Slytherinu i Voldemorta odpowiadamy wspólnie. Śmierć tej dziewczyny jest tylko moją winą. - wyjaśnił. Harry westchnął i schował twarz w dłoniach. Następnie uniósł głowę i zapytał zdecydowanym tonem: - Czy jeśli kogoś zabiję to obiecasz, że Ty nigdy więcej nikogo nie zabijesz?

-Dobrze, Harry. Zgadzam się.


	20. Chapter 20

Każdy, kto obserwował Harry'ego Pottera mógł z łatwością zauważyć, że chłopak znacznie się zmienił w stosunkowo krótkim czasie. Mimo że był sławny, to takich osób było niewiele, gdyż niewiele osób analizowało jego zachowanie. Tych kilka osób było bardzo ciekawych, o czym myśli Złoty Chłopiec, który poza odpowiadaniem na pytania zadawane na lekcjach nie odzywał się już wcale, a na jego twarzy uwidaczniała się szalona zawziętość. Jednakże Harry właściwie nie myślał. Wypełniony był emocjami, a nie wszystkie z nich był w stanie zrozumieć. Z nich wszystkich najgorszy był strach. Strach przed strachem, który wywoływała w nim myśl o zabijaniu. Dlatego też przestał podejmować decyzje, zdając się na los i chwilowe zachcianki. Ten los bardzo szybko zaprowadził go pod drzwi jednej z osób, która nie chciała już dłużej czekać na wyjaśnienie ostatnich wydarzeń.

- Witaj Harry.

- Dzień dobry.

- Jesteś nieco przybity ostatnimi tragicznymi zdarzeniami, prawda?

- Tak, proszę pana. Mam nadzieję, że niebezpieczeństwo zostanie szybko zażegnane.

- Harry, jesteś pewien, że nie jesteś w posiadaniu informacji, które mogłyby mi w tym pomóc?

- Nie, proszę pana. - powiedział Harry zdecydowanie. Nie było to kłamstwo. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak ten człowiek mógłby zatrzymać zło wypełniające Toma.

- Rozumiem. Chciałbym Cię jednak prosić, abyś pozwolił mi nałożyć na siebie namiar, dzięki któremu mógłbym się pojawić, jeśliby w Twoim pobliżu rzucono jakąś silną klątwę. Nie chcę Cię straszyć, ale wydarzenia z ostatnich lat pokazały nam, że dość często pakujesz się w kłopoty.

Harry'emu ten pomysł bardzo się nie spodobał. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek mieszał się w sprawy jego i Toma. Chcąc zyskać na czasie, powiedział: - Może tak będzie lepiej, ale obawiam się, że będę się jednak czuł trochę niekomfortowo. Muszę się zastanowić. Mogę poprosić o herbatę?

- Och, jaka gafa z mojej strony, że nie zaproponowałem tego wcześniej. To oczywiste, że takie sprawy lepiej omawia się przy czymś ciepłym do picia. - powiedział mężczyzna radośnie i odwrócił się do Harry'ego plecami, aby zacząć szukać czegoś w szafce.

To wydawało się aż podejrzanie proste. Harry dobrze pamiętał, jak Tom opowiadał mu o sile zaufania. Dlatego był przekonany, że mu się uda. To było jak sen, przeszło mu nawet przez myśl, że Tom mógł go naprawdę opętać. Jednocześnie był pewien, że chce to zrobić.

- Avada Kedavra.

Harry spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na leżące przed nim ciało. Zabił najpotężniejszego czarodzieja na świecie. Poczuł jak wbrew jego woli wypełniła go duma, a w jego głowie pojawiły się myśli: „Zabiłem go. Zabiłem. Skoro byłem w stanie zabić Dumbledore'a, to oznacza, że naprawdę jestem potężny. Nikt nie mógłby mi się przeciwstawić, teraz ja jestem tym, który może zdecydować o losie świata. Temu głupiemu, staremu człowiekowi wydawało się, że moją mocą jest miłość, bzdura…" Nagle uderzyło go zrozumienie. Dumbledore miał rację. Gdyby nie uczucie którym darzył Toma, nie zrobiłby tego. Gdyby nie jego więź z Dumbledorem, dyrektor nie zaufałby mu na tyle, aby dać się tak podejść. Harry wytrącony z tego złowieszczego transu, machnięciem różdżki pozbył się ciała i uciekł z gabinetu.

Tom był poirytowany. Nie podobało mu się to, że Harry tak długo się z nim nie kontaktował. Owszem, Riddle miał się czym zająć, jednakże zielonooki chłopak wciąż nawiedzał jego myśli. Dlatego też śledził go przy użyciu mapy. Nie cały czas, nie był aż tak szalony, ale wystarczająco często, aby zauważyć jego wizytę w gabinecie dyrektora. Obserwował kropkę z jego imieniem do czasu, kiedy zaczęła się przesuwać i to wcale nie w kierunku pokoju życzeń w którym siedział. Tom postanowił go złapać i dowiedzieć się, czego chciał ten starzec. Nie czekając dłużej, poszedł za chłopakiem. Znalazł go w pobliżu dormitorium Gryffindoru.

- Hej - powiedział cicho, łapiąc go za ramię. Nie spodziewał się, że jego przyjaciel podskoczy ze strachu. - Dlaczego jesteś taki nerwowy?

- Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać - powiedział twardo Harry. - Muszę znaleźć się wśród ludzi, którzy będą mogli zapewnić mi alibi.

Tom cofnął się o krok. - Próbujesz mi wmówić, że zabiłeś Dumbledore'a?

- No wykrzycz to najlepiej na cały zamek.

- Zaklęcie wyciszające które rzuciłem, tworzy wokół mnie kapsułę w obrębie której możemy swobodnie rozmawiać. Nie traktuj mnie jak idioty. Po co ci to alibi?

- Zabiłem go. Wpychał nos w nie swoje sprawy.

- Jak to zrobiłeś?

- To moja sprawa.

- Co zrobiłeś z portretami?

- Jakimi… O cholera. - dopiero w tym momencie Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie do końca byli wtedy w pokoju sami.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry poważnie się przestraszył, jednak Tom tylko się roześmiał. Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Naprawdę, popełniłeś morderstwo przy kilkunastu świadkach i nikt cię nie ściga? Przecież normalnie powinieneś już zostać zatrzymany. To jest całkowicie niedorzeczne. Ty naprawdę funkcjonujesz na jakichś dziwnych prawach.

- A co, jeśli po prostu jeszcze mnie nie znaleźli?

- Nie powinieneś nawet być w stanie opuścić tamtego pomieszczenia. Na gabinet dyrektora z zasady nałożone są niezłe zabezpieczenia. Poza tym nawet się nie ukrywasz - zaśmiał się Tom, po czym spoważniał. - Jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego tak bezmyślnie?

- Daj mi spokój, nie zastanawiałem się wtedy zbyt długo. Miałem okazję i czułem, że mi się uda.

- Kierowałeś się wyłącznie przeczuciem? Poza tym, dlaczego właściwie go zabiłeś? Wystarczyło go trochę skołować. Mogłeś grać na zwłokę i razem byśmy wymyślili, co zrobić.

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno i chwycił Toma za rękę. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i powiedział: - Chciałem, abyś nie zabijał nikogo więcej. Obiecałeś, że jak to zrobię, to przestaniesz.

Tom zamarł na ułamek sekundy.

- Uwierzyłeś mi? Dlaczego mi uwierzyłeś? Nie dałem ci żadnego powodu do zaufania, dobrze wiesz, że jestem zły i pokręcony, więc jak możesz być tak naiwny? Przecież nie jesteś aż tak głupi, właściwie to jesteś jednym z bardziej inteligentnych ludzi jakich znam, więc czemu zachowujesz się tak irracjonalnie?

Harry nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego z fascynacją obserwował Toma, który w swoim szoku odsłonił się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Nie chciał tego zepsuć. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem udało mu się przebić przez tę skorupę, którą stworzył Tom, aby odizolować się od uczuć. Tom był podwójnie poruszony. Z jednej strony całkowicie niezrozumiałym dla niego zachowaniem Harry'ego, z drugiej strony tym, że to nie on zabił Dumbledora, nie on się zemścił. Nie był w stanie zrobić tego Voldemort, zrobił to ten dziwny chłopak, tak, jakby to była najprostsza rzecz pod słońcem.

- Proszę, powiedz coś - wyszeptał Tom.

- A co chcesz usłyszeć? - zapytał łagodnie Harry.

- Nie wiem. Nikt nigdy mnie tak nie traktował.

-Widocznie trafiałeś na niewłaściwych ludzi.

- Może - powiedział Tom i pogłaskał Harry'ego delikatnie po policzku. - Dziękuję.

- Mam nadzieję, że dotrzymasz słowa.

- Ja też mam nadzieję.

Harry czuł się bardzo dobrze i bardzo źle zarazem. Dotyk drugiego chłopca działał na niego uspokajająco i był bardzo przyjemny. Sposób w jaki Tom patrzył na niego obezwładniał go. Wydawało mu się to szczere, ale nie potrafił nie czuć niepokoju. Bał się, że zostanie skrzywdzony. Chciał mu ufać, ale było to coraz trudniejsze. Nagle Tom przytulił go. Harry poczuł, że dla chłopaka nie był to tylko przyjacielski uścisk. Wbrew sobie odczuł, że jego ciało także reaguje na tę bliskość. Przestraszony, odepchnął Toma.

- Proszę, ja nie chcę tego.

- A co ja niby takiego ci robię? - zapytał chłodno Tom. Harry wiedział, że go zranił i kompletnie nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić w takiej sytuacji.

- Tom, ja po prostu nie jestem tobą zainteresowany w takim… seksualnym sensie. Wiem za to, że ty myślisz o mnie w taki sposób i nie chcę ci dawać fałszywych nadziei.

- Nawet nie zrobiłem nic, poza przytuleniem cię.

- Podnieciłeś się.

- No i?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, podszedł do Toma i położył dłoń na jego kroczu. Tom zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o ramię chłopaka. Wtedy Harry odepchnął go ponownie i skrzywił się.

- Niedobrze mi się zrobiło - wymamrotał i uciekł.


	22. Chapter 22

Tom był w szoku. Nagle się okazało, że to wszystko, całe to spotkanie, cała troska i sympatia Harry'ego znalazły podsumowanie w tym, że Harry'emu robi się niedobrze w jego obecności. To było strasznie poniżające. Tom nie bardzo był w stanie pojąć zachowanie chłopaka. Zakładał, że zapewne miało ono podstawy w jakiejś niedojrzałości, czy to emocjonalnej, czy to seksualnej. Mogło być wynikiem uprzedzeń wobec stosunków homoseksualnych. Jednak cokolwiek by to nie było, nic nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego Harry aż tak go obraził. Stało to w jawnej sprzeczności z jego wcześniejszym zachowaniem. Tom był bardzo ostrożny, gdyż wcześniej zbyt wielu ludzi próbowało go skrzywdzić. Jednakże w pewnym momencie uwierzył, że Harry naprawdę go lubi, że jest kimś ważnym dla tego chłopaka. Zauważył również, że wbrew temu co twierdził Harry, był on nim zainteresowany także w innym niż czysto koleżeńskim sensie, a przynajmniej jego ciało było. Tom byłby w stanie zaakceptować, gdyby Harry powiedział mu po prostu, że nie jest jeszcze gotowy. Oczywiście, poirytowałby się, gdyż bardzo nie lubił czekać, ale jakby się trochę uspokoił, poczekałby trochę. Nie długo, ale poczekałby. Jednakże coś takiego wytrąciło go z równowagi. Wcześniej Harry nawet nie tyle uratował mu życie, co stworzył je na nowo. Dodatkowo pokazał mu, jak ohydna by była jego przyszłość, gdyby postępował tak, jak zaplanował. Dlatego chłopak musiał stać się dla Toma kimś ważnym. Tom był wściekły, że zaufał Harry'emu, a okazało się, że on nim gardzi.

Tom zawsze łatwo wpadał w złość. Ku swojemu niezadowoleniu, długotrwały pobyt w dzienniku spowodował, że złości towarzyszył lęk. Nienawidził lęku, który go osłabiał, dlatego skupił się na złości. Postanowił, że odreaguje te emocje, zanim oszaleje.

Harry nie czuł się zbyt dobrze z tym, co zrobił. Jednak był przekonany, że cała ta sytuacja była przede wszystkim winą Toma. To on naciskał, aby Harry zrobił coś, na co wcale nie miał ochoty. Harry spróbował, ale nie potrafił i tyle. On powinien to zrozumieć, a właściwie nawet być wdzięczny za to, że Harry chciał wbrew własnym odczuciom zrobić dla niego coś takiego. Mimo tego Zielonooki domyślał się, że jego przyjaciel nie będzie tego odbierał w taki sposób. Dlatego następnego dnia postanowił go odwiedzić.

Scena którą Harry zobaczył po otwarciu drzwi pokoju życzeń została mu w pamięci na długo. Najpierw zobaczył krew. Nie było jej wiele, ale bardzo rzucała się w oczy, szczególnie, że Harry był wyczulony na jej widok. Należała do jakiegoś Krukona, którego nie znał, co można był łatwo zauważyć ze względu na szatę, którą miał na sobie. Chłopak miał rozbitą głowę i ciężko oddychał. Nad nim stał Tom, z różdżką w dłoni. Harry zadrżał. W tym momencie Tom wyglądał dokładnie tak jak Voldemort, zafascynowany cierpieniem jako takim, oderwany od rzeczywistości. Nawet nie zauważył, że przestał być sam na sam ze swoją ofiarą.

- Tom… Przestań, proszę.

Tom podniósł głowę, zaskoczony. Gdy dotarło do niego, czego świadkiem stał się Harry, zmieszał się lekko. Jednak natychmiast przypomniał sobie, jak został potraktowany.

- A co, doniesiesz na mnie? Może dyrektorowi? - zakpił.

- Dlaczego torturujesz tego chłopaka? - zapytał Harry, ignorując zaczepkę.

- No cóż, zachowuję się tak, jak przystało na kogoś obrzydliwego. Kogoś kto powoduje, że innym robi się niedobrze.

- Robisz to tylko dlatego, że nie chciałem się z tobą dotykać?

- Jak ty wszystko potrafisz spłycić.

Harry nie wytrzymał.

- Mam tego dość. To się musi zmienić - powiedział Harry i wyszedł. Wiedział, że powinien pomóc temu Krukonowi, ale nie był w stanie. To już było dla niego zbyt wiele. Założył pelerynę-niewidkę i skierował się w stronę wyjścia z zamku. Szedł szybko, a natłok myśli i emocji powodował, że szumiało mu w głowie. Był przerażony tym, że przez to, że ktoś był nim zainteresowany, działo się tyle zła. To miało być proste, miał tylko pokazać Tomowi, że ten może na niego liczyć. Ta metoda działała, Harry widział to w jego oczach. Tom naprawdę stawał się coraz lepszy. Jednak wciąż wiele brakowało aby jego przyjaciel przestał siać zniszczenie, a Harry nie miał już sił. Nie dawał sobie rady, z trudem powstrzymywał się, aby nie wpaść w histerię. Wcześniej blokował emocje, aby móc skupić się na zadaniu, którego się podjął. Jednak nie potrafił już dłużej tego robić. Męczyła go niesprawiedliwa śmierć Draco, który mimo swojego nieznośnego charakteru miał prawo żyć. Śmierć pięknej Ginny, którą dopiero co zaczął poznawać, ale ją lubił. Voldemort, którego co prawda nic nie usprawiedliwia, ale śmierć jest zawsze śmiercią. Śmierć Dumbledora, który chociaż popełniał błędy, wydawał się o niego troszczyć.

Tom uznał, że lepiej będzie, jeśli nie będzie gonić Harry'ego. Nie był już wściekły. Był za to nieco zawstydzony, choć nie akceptował tego uczucia, gdyż w dalszym ciągu był przekonany, że Harry zachował się podle. Jednakże czuł również, że w świetle wyznawanych przez Harry'ego zasad, postąpił w sposób wysoce naganny i nie dawało mu to spokoju. Uleczył Krukona, zmodyfikował mu pamięć i wyrzucił za drzwi. Właściwie nic takiego mu nie robił, przynajmniej sam tak uważał. W końcu tamten chłopak nawet nie zauważy, że trafiło go kilka mniej przyjaznych zaklęć, co najwyżej będzie go niezbyt mocno boleć głowa przez kilka godzin. Tom spojrzał na mapę i zobaczył Harry'ego opuszczającego budynek. Wzbudziło to w nim niepokój.

- Harry, coś ty takiego znowu wymyślił?


	23. Chapter 23

- Potter, mógłbyś mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, gdzie ty byłeś? - Severus Snape stał w bramie Hogwartu i spoglądał krzywo na chłopaka.

- Długo tak Pan stoi? - zapytał Harry marszcząc brwi.

- Oczywiście, przecież nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, a wykrycie, że ktoś wszedł na teren szkoły przekracza moje możliwości. Nie zadawaj idiotycznych pytań. Idziemy.

Harry podążał posłusznie za profesorem, dopóki nie spostrzegł, że nie idą w kierunku lochów, jak się spodziewał, że uczynią.

- Dokąd idziemy?

- Miałeś nie zadawać idiotycznych pytań. - warknął Snape. Szybko dotarli do celu, jakim okazał się gabinet dyrektora. Harry nie był specjalnie zdziwiony, dopóki profesor nie usiadł na starym miejscu Dumbledora.

- Pan jest teraz dyrektorem?

- Kolejne pytanie, która ujawnia twoje braki w inteligencji. Ewidentnie nie potrafisz się odezwać tak, aby nie robić z siebie kretyna. Gdybyś był tam gdzie powinieneś, wiedziałbyś, że to mi przypadła ta funkcja. Z radością ukarzę cię za ten wybryk, jakim było opuszczenie terenu szkoły bez pozwolenia, jednak najpierw chcę wiedzieć jedno. Wytłumacz mi, co ostatnio się wyrabia w tej szkole.

- Ma Pan na myśli tę serię zniknięć? Dlaczego miałbym coś na ten temat wiedzieć?

Harry czuł się fatalnie, nie tylko z powodu tego przesłuchania, ale także dlatego, że czuł się obserwowany przez kilkanaście portretów. Starał się nie patrzeć w ich kierunku, gdyż bał się że jeśli to zrobi, to zarumieni się ze wstydu, co z pewnością nie uszłoby uwadze Snape'a.

- Znowu pytania, ja zwariuję. Tak, mam na myśli tę serię morderstw, bo to były morderstwa. Tyle się udało ustalić. Jestem przekonany, że ty coś o tym wiesz, a najprawdopodobniej całkiem sporo, bo jak coś takiego się dzieje, to zawsze jesteś w to jakoś zaplątany. Ponawiam pytanie: co wiesz na ten temat?

Harry pomyślał, że Snape chyba próbuje go zahipnotyzować, bo jego głos był z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem coraz cichszy, coraz niższy, coraz bardziej niepokojący. Harry musiał się dobrze skoncentrować, bo zawsze, kiedy ten mężczyzna tak się zachowywał, Harry miał wrażenie, że lada chwila powie mu wszystko i uczyni wszystko, co on mu każe.

- Nic poza tym, co wiedzą wszyscy.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że ja posiadam możliwości, aby wydobyć z ciebie te informacje, panie Potter?

- Rozumiem. Jednak jeślibym nawet wiedział coś istotnego, to wolałbym się tym nie dzielić, bo obawiam się, że mógłbym pogorszyć sytuację.

- Wspaniale. Może więc ty powinieneś zostać dyrektorem, zamiast mnie. Powiedz mi teraz, czy będą jeszcze jakieś ofiary?

- Wątpię.

- Zniknięcie Czarnego Pana jest powiązane z tą serią?

- Tak.

- Jest ostatecznie martwy?

- Mam taką nadzieję.

Snape zamknął oczy i milczał przez kilka sekund. Potem powiedział: - Doceniam twoją szczerość. Liczę na to, że przyjdziesz, kiedy będziesz czegoś potrzebował.

- Dziękuję, proszę pana - powiedział Harry nieufnie. Wcale nie był przekonany co do intencji nowego dyrektora.

- Rozumiem, że to wszystko było jakimś pokręconym planem Dumbledora, prawda? - zapytał lekko Snape.

- Że co? To znaczy tak, owszem.

- Czyli wydawało ci się, że działasz na własną rękę.

- Co ma Pan na myśli?

- Kto zabił Dumbledora?

- Nie wiem.

- Nie kłam, bo mnie to niesamowicie drażni.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć.

- Wiesz że Dumbledore spodziewał się, że zostanie zabity?

- Naprawdę?

- Dumbledore miał pewne problemy zdrowotne. Chciał wykorzystać swoją śmierć, dla przysłużenia się pewnej sprawie, co uzgodniliśmy na początku roku. Jednakże na krótko przed śmiercią powiedział, że prawdopodobnie umrze jeszcze wcześniej. Prosił abym nie szukał sprawcy, a jeśli trzeba będzie, utrudnił śledztwo.

- Przyznaję, jest to dla mnie spore zaskoczenie - powiedział Harry uprzejmie, mimo że do głowy przychodziły dużo mniej eleganckie słowa. Ta informacja była dla niego jak cios w głowę. Owszem, wyjaśniło się, dlaczego portrety nic nie powiedziały, ale myśl o tym, jak dużo musiał wiedzieć Dumbledore, przerażała Harry'ego. Z jednej strony pocieszające było, że popierał jego projekt, z drugiej strony jednak wspomnienie dumy jaką poczuł po tym, jak go zabił wywoływało w nim palący wstyd. Myśl, że mógłby zabić tak potężnego czarodzieja wbrew jego woli była przejawem niesamowitego zarozumialstwa. Snape przerwał jego rozmyślania.

- Możesz już iść, Potter, jednak pamiętaj o tym co ci powiedziałem. A jeśli jeszcze ktoś zginie, to zmasakruję twój marny umysł legilimencją, nie przejmując się, czy coś z niego zostanie. W końcu Czarny Pan jest martwy, więc nie potrzebujemy już wybawcy. - Po tych słowach Snape zaśmiał się cicho. Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, jednakże oblicze profesora znowu stało się surowe, jak zwykle, więc pożegnał się i szybko wyszedł.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry obawiał się tego spotkania, ale uznał, że nie powinien tego odwlekać. Udał się do pokoju życzeń, mając nadzieję, że spotka tam Toma. Chłopak faktycznie tam był, siedział na kanapie i coś czytał. Gdy zobaczył Harry'ego odłożył książkę, ale nic nie powiedział. Harry usiadł naprzeciw niego. Siedzieli dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu, patrząc sobie w oczy.

Tom czuł, że coś się zmieniło. Harry zdawał się być nieco smutny, ale jednocześnie zaskakująco spokojny i wypełniony mocą. To było przerażające.

- Harry, przepraszam. Moja reakcja była niewspółmierna do tego, co się wydarzyło. Tamtemu chłopakowi nic się nie stało, nie zadałem mu żadnych trwałych obrażeń. Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczysz.

- Wybaczam ci, nie myśl już o tym więcej. Sam zachowałem się karygodnie, więc po prostu zapomnijmy o tym wszystkim.

Tom zadrżał. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć, co się stało. Harry był miły, wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego słowa były szczere, ale jego głos był dziwnie odległy, tak, jakby go to nie dotyczyło. Tom zwrócił też uwagę na samą treść: „zapomnijmy o wszystkim". Wcale mu się to nie spodobało, nie chciał zapominać o tym wszystkim, chciał pamiętać i wyciągać wnioski na przyszłość, chciał, żeby tak samo postępował Harry. Dlatego postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.

- Proszę, posłuchaj mnie. Wiesz, jaki byłem, zanim zostałem uwięziony w dzienniku. Zamknięty na tak długo sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, nie mogłem pozostać taki sam jak byłem, nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo to na mnie wpłynęło. Wiem, że po tym jak mnie uwolniłeś, zrobiłem wiele rzeczy, które uważasz za złe. Kiedyś torturowanie innych sprawiało mi niezwykłą przyjemność, dawało poczucie władzy i bezpieczeństwa, dlatego chciałem odreagować, ale teraz już to nie działa. Nie wiem, na ile przyczyniło się do tego to moje więzienie, a na ile sama twoja osoba, ale krzywdzenie innych nie sprawia mi już przyjemności. Właściwie nic nie sprawia mi przyjemności, jeśli nie jest to związane bezpośrednio z tobą, jeśli tobie nie sprawia to przyjemności.

Harry nie odpowiedział na to wyznanie. Spuścił jedynie głowę, tak, że Tom utracił z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Nie zamierzał jednak przestać, Harry był dla niego tak ważny, że gotów był zaryzykować swoją dumę.

- Byłem w ministerstwie, chciałem się dowiedzieć, kim jestem wobec świata. Wiesz kim jestem? Wiesz? Jestem nikim! Praktycznie wcale mnie nie ma, funkcjonuję jako byt niesamoistny. Wszystkie informacje o mnie, moje dokumenty, znajdują się w twojej teczce, tak, jakbym był częścią ciebie. Rozumiesz to? Jestem od ciebie zależny, istnieję tylko o tyle, o ile ty istniejesz.

Nie wywołało to u Harry'ego żadnej widocznej reakcji, a Tom bardzo chciał jakiejś, reakcji, jakiejkolwiek.

- Harry, czy ty mnie słuchasz? - zapytał.

- Tak. - odpowiedział cicho Harry i podniósł głowę. Wtedy Tom zobaczył, że chłopak niemalże płacze. Wyglądał na nawet bardziej bezradnego niż wtedy, kiedy Tom go pocieszał po stracie Syriusza. Jego cierpienie wcale nie ucieszyło Toma, ale wzbudziło nadzieję, że jeszcze ma szansę na to, aby go odzyskać. Patrząc mu w oczy, kontynuował spokojnie:

- Mam szesnaście lat, najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że ty uważasz, że tyle mam. Wszystkie informacje o mnie są szczątkowe, uzależnione ewidentnie od tego, co ty o mnie wiesz. W świetle prawa jestem niewiele więcej warty niż produkt twojej wyobraźni.

- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? - przerwał mu Harry.

- Nie odrzucaj mnie. Jeżeli to zrobisz, jeżeli przypiszesz mi nieistnienie, naprawdę przestanę istnieć. W najlepszym przypadku znowu znajdę się w stanie, w jakim byłem w dzienniku. Stracę kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym, jak wariat. Proszę, nie rób mi tego.

- Możemy nadal być przyjaciółmi, ale nic więcej. Nigdy.

- Dlaczego? Mogę zrozumieć, że teraz nie chcesz, ale dlaczego nigdy? Aż tak cię odpycham?

- To już nawet nie jest kwestia tego, czego chcę.

- O co w takim razie chodzi?

Harry milczał przez chwilę, po czym wziął głęboki wdech i powiedział: - Przysiągłem czystość.

- Że co?

- Nie chciałem, aby przeze mnie działo się tyle zła. Złożyłem wobec magii przysięgę, że już nigdy więcej nie wejdę z nikim w relację erotyczną oraz nigdy nikogo nie dotknę. Sama magia chroni mnie, aby nikt nie dotknął mnie wbrew mojej woli.

- Aby przez ciebie nie działo się zło? To jest czysta hipokryzja, przecież sam z własnej woli zabijałeś, bez związku z czymkolwiek erotycznym.

- Tak, ale po to, aby ci pomóc. To, czy mnie to usprawiedliwia, to jest już inna kwestia, ale tamten chłopak cierpiał kompletnie bez żadnego powodu.

- Zrobiłeś coś takiego tylko dlatego, że kogoś torturowałem?

- Dla mnie to nie jest tylko. Nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek cierpiał. Poza tym, przez to zraniłem ciebie.

- W takim przypadku trzeba dorosnąć i nauczyć się korzystać z tego, co się ma, zamiast się tego wyrzekać!

- Nie sądzę, abym potrafił. Nie chciałem ryzykować i uczyć się na cudzej krzywdzie, tylko dla własnej przyjemności.

- A moja przyjemność? A moje istnienie?

- Nie umrzesz tylko dlatego, że cię nie dotknę.

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewny. Jakiś czas temu, jak jeszcze rozmawialiśmy w dzienniku, złożyłeś inną przysięgę. Przysięgałeś, że zawsze będziemy razem.

- Nie przypominam sobie. Ale nawet jeżeli tak było, to co to ma wspólnego z tą przysięgą?

- Razem, to znaczy razem. Nie obok siebie. Razem. Właściwie ta przysięga była równoważna przysiędze małżeńskiej.

Harry był naprawdę bardzo zaskoczony i zaniepokojony.

- Nie wierzę. Przecież nie miałem tego na myśli, ja tylko tak sobie pisałem, co mi do głowy przyszło, nawet tego nie pamiętam!

- Świetnie, zginiemy łamiąc którąś przysięgę, tylko dlatego, że jesteś bezmyślny. Tu masz dowód - powiedział Tom, dając mu swój dziennik, który leżał w pobliżu. - Wszystko jest tu zapisane.

Harry wziął dziennik, ale nie otworzył go. Zamiast tego zapytał: - A ty? Dlaczego mnie nie uświadomiłeś, że tamte słowa były wiążące?

- A skąd miałem wiedzieć, że wpadniesz na taki idiotyczny pomysł? Celibat, a to ci remedium na zło tego świata, a niech cię.


End file.
